DN Angel's Musical
by ILoveStories13
Summary: Twilight Dawn, a name that supports the two most beautiful times of day. Now, she will support two lives. One as a girl who writes and the girl in her book...  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND IDEA!
1. Twilight Dawn

_**Twila Dawn**_

"Get up sweetie, you know what day it is today?" A female voice sang to me. "What?" I asked, half awake and not entirely pleased of the wake-up call. _'I could've slept for another hour...'_ "It's your birthday!" I jumped up out of my bed, fully awake. "Really? Already?" Ma nodded. "Here this is for you, open this first." She pointed to an envelope. "This will explain everything about today." Then she got off my bed and waved. "Bye!" I called. A few minutes later I heard an engine of a car start, I remembered that they had told me yesterday that they had to go back to London for at least a month. They didn't tell me why though. After I got dressed and had some breakfast I headed back to my room to open up the envelope.

_Dear Twila_ _Happy birthday first of all. I can't believe that you're already 17! You know, on DN Angel Niwa Daiskue got his 'curse' when he was 14. I bet you're probably wondering why I brought that up, well you see a friend of mine owed me a favour. I asked him if he could summon your 4 favourite characters over to our house after we left. _ _He said yes, and he even said that he would bring you guys back to their world if you liked. You just have to do is call his name, Chip, and he'll visit you, the boys are probably going to appear in a minute so I'll wrap this up. In the box there is a choker (We know how much you love those) with a wolf's tooth hanging on a chain._

_No, we are not telling you what it is, you're the expert here! Well I hope you have the best birthday ever Twilight._ _P.S: It's been about three years since the show was made, so the characters are about your age. Have fun!_ _Love: Mom and Dad_ "Wow."

Was all that I could say. "That's all you can say? Wow, your father said you would act..." I looked up and saw four boys in my room, and I knew exactly who they were. "Hey this is cool!" I jumped off my bed and stuck my hand out at the boy with red hair. "Hi! I'm Twilight Dawn, but my friends call me Twila for short." The boy took it and smiled at me. "Niwa Daisuke, nice to meet you Dawn-san. I think this is what Dark was expecting." I turned to the Phantom Thief. "Hey Dark! How's it going in the stealing business?" "Good, but the Commander makes it funner." He grinned at the boy with glasses. I felt my stomach go in flip flops. You see, out of all the characters, I got a crush on Satoshi, none of my friends know why.

I think it was the time when he had to put on a Dark outfit for the Ice and Dark play. God he looked hot. Or it was the fact that I always fell for the bad guys. Well, Satoshi was more like the mysterious type, but he still was a bad guy, until the end of course. I realized that I was blushing and shook my head to make it go away. Then I stuck my hand out at him. "Nice to meet you Hiwatari Satoshi." I had said it with great respect, knowing how he liked that instead of me being giddy like I was with Daisuke and Dark. He took it, and it sent shivers up my spine. "Nice to meet you to, Twilight Dawn." I took one glance at Krad and we just nodded at each other.

"Enemies in the making." Dark whispered to Daiskue. Suddenly something fuzzy with red eyes jumped on me. "Kyu!" It said happily. "Hey there Wiz!" I greeted, rubbing the little bunny's head. I then remembered the choker and turned to the boys. "You can do whatever you want in my room, but when I come back I expect that it is the exact same when I leave." The boys nodded and I went to the bathroom. I closed the door and took out the present. When my eyes noticed the tooth I nearly dropped it. "This is a Northwestern Wolf's tooth! How the hell did they get their hands on this?" I looked at it for a moment longer before putting it on. For a moment nothing happened, then I felt my whole body start to burn up.

The last thing I remembered was falling on the floor and the bathroom door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Think she's alright?" A worried voice asked._ Flick. _"Hey, did her ear just move?" Another voice asked. _Flick_. "Yep, she's awake." A voice confirmed. I opened one eye and then another, and then shutting them both. "Ow! Someone dim the lights a little will ya?" I opened my eyes again and soon got used to the bright light. I sat up and held my head. "Damn, what happened?" I asked, my voice sounded weird but I didn't know why. "Uh, when we found you, you were passed out and uh..." Daiskue looked at the others for help. "You had wolf ears and a tail. The tail looks good on you by the way." Dark complimented grinning. "I tried to touch your ears but Hiwatari warned me not to." "Oh." Then I ran my tongue over my teeth, finding out that I had canines, wolf canines. Except these were sharper and bigger.

"Huh, that's why my voice sounds weird." "Can you stand?" Daiskue asked. I hopped off the bed and since I was still getting used to the weight of the tail I nearly ran into Satoshi. If I had moved in any direction, our lips would have touched. We were that close. "Oops, sorry Hiwatari-kun." I apologized, trying to hide my blush and calm my beating heart. Satoshi was also trying to calm himself down."I-It's okay Dawn-san, you're still getting used to your new body." I noticed that Dark had opened my window and heard a crow caw in the tree next to my window. _Flick_. "Uh oh." I felt Satoshi grab my arm before I jumped towards the window, planting me in my spot. "Dark!" I heard him snarl. "Don't open the window!" "Why not Hiwatari-kun?" I asked.

He gave me a look that said 'You know why! Don't give me the innocent act.' _Flick_. "What is it Dawn-san?" Daiskue asked. "I heard someone walking to the door..." I felt me ears go back and let a growl dying in my throat. I bolted down the stairs, grabbed a cloak to hide my ears and tail then opened the door. "What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth. "Uh, I was wondering..." "No! How many times do I have to say it Jeremy? I will not go out with you!" He blinked. "How did you know that I was going to ask you that?" "It was just a guess pretty boy." A voice replied for me. I slapped my forehead. "What is wrong with you? I thought I told you guys to stay in my room!" Jeremy looked confused. "These are my cousins." I pointed to Dark.

"This is... Daniel." I pointed to Daiskue. "That's David." I pointed to Krad. "That's Kurtis." I pointed to Satoshi. "That's Sam." "N-nice to meet you." Jeremy stuck his hand out, clearly nervous. Daiskue took his hand in a matter of seconds and smiled. "Hi! It's nice to meet you! Our cousin has told us all about you."_ 'Thank you Daiskue!'_ "S-she has?" "Yes, she told us how annoying you were." Satoshi answered with no emotion. "O-oh." Then he waved. " Well I've gotta go! Ma wanted me to go to the store and get some food!" Then he bolted down the driveway and turned a corner and was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and put my leaned onto the door frame. "And just who was that kid?" Dark asked. "That, Dark, was a pest that refuses to leave me alone." I replied.

Satoshi seemed amused by that answer because he let out a small chuckle. I could hear Daiskue gasp. "Hiwatari-kun laughed!" He looked at a shocked Dark and pointed at Satoshi. "Dark, he **laughed**!" "I heard." Came the stunned reply of the great thief. I looked at Satoshi. "Does this have to be such a big deal?" He said, rolling his eyes. Wait, was that a... blush? Yep, he was blushing and he was also trying to hide it. I snorted, not being able to stop it. "Now what are you laughing at Dawn-san?" He asked, looking a little annoyed. "Oh nothing, just you _Satoshi-sama_." The gang was looking at us and laughed at the nickname I gave him, making Satoshi go redder. Just then Dark thought of something that made me throw a book at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me. "You know what you perverted thief!" I yelled back. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" I blinked. How did I know what he was thinking about?" "I dunno, you almost yelled it out to me in your mind though..." Everyone looked at each other and started to whisper. "That's never happened before though..." "Do you know what's causing this Satoshi?..." "Hmm... better look into it further..." "What will happen to her?..." "Hey!" I yelled. They stopped and looked at me. "I'm standing right here and I can still hear your thoughts you perverted thief." "Can you hear anyone else's thoughts?" Daiskue asked. "No, just Dark's and Krad's." "What's Krad thinking?" Dark asked. "You don't want to know Dark."

"Try me." He said, folding his arms. I sighed. "All he thinks about is how to kill you, is that all?" Dark's face paled as the whole room went up in laughter, even Satoshi laughed. "You know, you're actually pretty funny." Satoshi complimented. I was surprised, and so was everyone else. "T-thanks Hiwatari-kun." I replied. Suddenly I heard a beep from my computer and ran to my room. The guys followed me and when I opened my lap-top, a screen came up. "Hn?" I said. "What's this?" I read it and nearly fell off my chair. "What is it Dawn-san?" Daiskue asked from behind me. "Th-the annual Young Writers Celebration has asked **me** to publish my story at the party!" "Wow really? That's great Dawn-san!" "Daiskue, call me Twila, you all can call me Twila. It's starting to get annoying when you guys call me by my last name."

"Sure Twila! Can I call you Twi for short?" I nodded. "Twila..." I gave Satoshi a sideways glance. He noticed that I was looking at him and turned away, starting a random conversation with Krad. '_Well that was weird_.'I shrugged it off and started to reply to the people that sent me the message. When I sent it I smiled to myself and waited for them to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Later that evening I went downstairs to ask the guys if they wanted to go with me. "Hey! Do you guys wanna go with me to the celebration tomorrow?" I looked around the room, waiting for an answer. "We would love to go Twi!" Daisuke agreed cheerfully. "Where are we going?" Dark asked. I flicked my tail in annoyance. "Don't you remember the e-mail I got?" "Oh, that one, sure." I looked at Krad and Satoshi. "How about you Krad? What do you think Hiwatari-kun?" They nodded. "Great!, try to dress nice though, Krad and Dark, don't come in your usual clothes or they'll think your mental." "Krad's already mental." We all laughed except Krad, thinking of new ways to kill the Phantom thief.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and answered it. "Hey Valah!" "Hey Twila! Cool ears... and tail?" I was about to say something when I saw her freeze and look past my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that the boys had come over to see what was going on. I slapped my forehead. "Guys this is my best friend, Valah Fatima Yatoshi." I pointed to the gang. "Valah this is Dark, Niwa Daisuke, Hiwatari Satoshi and Krad. "H-hi!" She replied shyly. I chuckled. This was just like her, she had spotted Dark and was blushing furiously. When I had shown her DN Angel she had claimed Dark the first time she heard his voice in the English Anime. Then I noticed that she was holding something.

"Hey, whats that?" I asked, pointing at it. She looked at what she was holding and grinned. "That is the new keyboard that I wanted." My eyes widened. "Really? Then we can play properly now!" I grabbed her wrist. "C'mon! We gotta go set up!" When we got to the roof I turned to her. "Do you want me to continue to set up while you change or the other way around?" She shook her head. "I'll change first, will the boys help you?" I shook my head. "Nah, by the time you're done I'll be done this." She nodded and went to the change room that my father had put on the roof for us. When she came back out 10 minutes later I was done like I had said. "How do I look for tonight's concert?" She asked.

I looked at her and grinned. She was wearing a low-cut simple black shirt with a black skirt that came to her knees with full heel boots that came up to her ankles, her long blond hair that had black streaks in it was put in a loose ponytail. "Perfect! You tune these while I go change, maybe Dark will talk to you if the boys come up here." She blushed as I went to go change. I found out a way to cut out a small hole so my tail would come out of my shorts. When I came out I looked to my right and saw the boys. I saw that Dark was staring at Valah and Krad elbowed Satoshi when he realized that the icy blue-eyed boy was staring at me. I blushed a little and went to go help my friend.

I was wearing a light purple shirt with no straps, the shirt didn't even cover my belly. I was wearing jean short-shorts that had pockets on the back that had a 'x' design stitched on them, and I also had black leather, full-heel boots that came to my calves and my long brown hair was put in a high ponytail. I rubbed my hands together and looked at Valah. "Anybody here yet?" "There's probably more than 50 people here Twila!" I grinned. "Perfect! Can you hand my my guitar and my microphone?" When she got those to me I strummed a note to check and put on the microphone and adjusted it so the sound would come out better. "Good evening guests! My name is Twilight Dawn, and I'm on this roof tonight to do a little concert with my best friend Valah Yatoshi!"

I heard the crowd cheer below me and someone yelled. "What can you play?" Just then, someone started to chant. "Nightcore! Nightcore!" Then everyone was chanting, wanting to hear the song. I grinned at Val. "Whatever the crowd wants we give!" I put her mic on and waited for Val to start the music and set up the robots. See, since we didn't have anyone else with us we made robots that knew the notes for all of our songs and all of the instruments. It took her 5 minutes to figure out what went where and we were ready to go. She messed around with her keyboard one more time and started to play. I got right into the beat and begun to sing _Dum Dadi Doo_ by _Nightcore_

Twila

Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)

When the morning come come  
I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb  
And when the groove is high  
when dummies jump to sky

if you feel the groove groove  
the dummies have to move move  
can you feel the beat the beat the beat

Since I had a microphone that fit in my ear I could dance and dance I did. I saw everyone get caught up in the rhythm and dance along with me.

You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
let me love you everyday  
so long you let the dummies play

dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)  
Dance dance to the beat

They tell me let's come home home  
The party going on on  
We only have to dance  
Do dummies fall the trance

Right then I noticed that Daisuke had convinced Dark to come out onto the roof with us and dance along with me. I swear we were in perfect sync on this one!

If you feel the groove groove  
The dummies have to move move  
Can you feel the beat the beat the beat

You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
Let me love you everyday  
So long you let the dummies play

Dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (8) Never tell me what is wrong  
Let me love you everyday  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

(Valah's POV)

When they had finished I heard the loudest cheering I had heard in my life. It was like listening to the audience cheer at a hockey game but 2 times louder. "Encore Encore!" I heard them yell out. I looked at Twila and she grinned. "Ready?" She grinned and handed me another microphone. "Who's gonna go first this time?" She asked. "I'll go." I answered. I nodded and went to the player we had set up for the songs. When it got to where I wanted it to be I stood beside her and waited for the music to start.

_Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me _by _Tata Young_

_Valah and Twila_

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I thought Dark was gonna die of a nosebleed right there. True, when me and Twila danced to a song like this we would put guys in a trance. 

_Valah_ I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

Dark looked a little pale and Satoshi was pinching the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat and Twila saw this and grinned mischievously. 

_Twila and Valah_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_  
_

Twila was really into this song, making all the words turn into actions with her hips. It was really hypnotizing if you were a guy and I saw that a couple_ were _hypnotized by my friends movements, even Satoshi and Dark we hypnotized. I almost laughed. Since she was wearing short-shorts and a strapless shirt, she looked like she was flaunting herself. And If I knew her, she _was_ flaunting herself. This song was perfect for her, and I was happy that she chose it.

_Valah and Twila_

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Then she surprised both me and our crushes on the next verse. Sure, we both knew the song, but the way she sung it and danced to it, I was surprised Satoshi was even _alive_.

_Twila_  
My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy 

_Twila and Valah_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

_Valah_

Sexy (x3)...naughty (x3)...bitchy (x3)...me Sexy (x3)...naughty (x3)...bitchy (x3)...me People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_Twila and Valah_

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

_Twila_ I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I think Satoshi actually fainted after that because I heard Daisuke gasp slightly and Dark chuckle a little. '_I think I'd better tell Twila to tone it down a little, but then again, it was pretty funny.'_

_Valah (Twila on the last lyric)_

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

After the song the whole neighbourhood went wild. You thought a stadium that had at least 1000 people in it was loud, try where Twila lived. It was _loud._ Twila and I slapped hi-fives and waved at the crowd, telling them that the show was over. As they went home we packed up and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

(Twila's POV)

I had tried, but the faces that were on Dark and Satoshi was just too much. I fell on the floor laughing and soon Valah joined me. "What is so funny?" Dark asked. I wiped a tear from my face. "You're faces are so priceless!" Valah said. "Yeah, I thought we had to call an ambulance for you Dark!" I added. "Satoshi was pretty close to! I think he actually fainted!" I heard Satoshi growl. "I did not!" Dark laughed. "Yeah you did dude, you fainted after Twila sang the second last verse." Satoshi growled again and I could imagine the blush on his face. I laughed and got off the floor and went into the kitchen. "Anybody hungry?" I asked. "Yeah!" Valah yelled. "Can we order a pizza?" "Ooh! Pizza time!" Dark cheered. I laughed from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I picked up the phone and turned to the gang. "What will it be? Panago, Dominos or Pizza Hut?"We all sat for a moment. "I want Panago." Daiskue called. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Panago it is then! What do you guys want on your pizza's?" "I want cheese!" Daiskue called. "Same." Krad added. "I want meat lovers!" Dark yelled. "I'll have cheese and bacon." Satoshi said. Valah nodded. "Same here Twi!" I nodded and dialled Panago and told them what I wanted. I put the phone away about 5 minutes later and sat on the couch next to Satoshi. "Well, the food will be here in 30 minutes. What do you want to do until then?" "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Dark asked, grinning. We all nodded. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Valah yelled. I nodded. Val turned to Satoshi. "Truth or Dare?" She asked. He groaned. "...Dare." She grinned. "I dare you to... let Twila sit on your lap until its your turn again." Satoshi and I went redder than Daiskue's hair and everyone 'ooh'ed. I sat on Satoshi's lap lightly and he put his hands around my waist. I glared at Valah. '_You __little scamp! ...But it does feel nice...'_ "Okay Satoshi, it's your turn now." He turned to Dark. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to kiss Val on the lips." Val and Dark blushed. Dark leaned towards Val and kissed her lightly on the lips. They then pulled away and didn't look at each other. Dark turned to me. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." I answered, I should have said dare... "If you were stranded on an island with Satoshi, would you try to be as close as you could or as far away as you could?"

I blushed. Dark was implying something, and everyone knew. "Um... I would be as close as I could." Then I tried to make myself as small as possible, but it was hard because Satoshi still had a hold around my waist. Soon I had somehow fallen asleep with Satoshi's arms still wrapped around me, and was woken up about 20 minutes later. "What?" Val grinned at me. "Pizza's here." I nodded and tried to get up. I found that I couldn't and froze. "Valah. Why can't I move?" She grinned again and took out a picture. I looked at it and gasped. Satoshi and I had fallen asleep together on the couch. His head had rested on my shoulder and I had laid my hands over his that were still around my waist and our legs were entwined together. I put my hand to my mouth and Satoshi stirred behind me.

"Satoshi..." I whispered. "What?" He asked groggily. "Don't open your eyes and don't move." "Why?" I sighed, which caused my whole body to move and for Satoshi to figure out why I told him not to move or open his eyes. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, pulling me along with him. "Uh, thanks for the lift, but I think I can handle myself." "S-sorry!" He slowly unwrapped his arms from around my waist and I sat up fully. "S'okay Satoshi, it wasn't your fault... Val decided to make me sit on your lap." She laughed and ran into the kitchen where the others were laughing as well. I growled and got up, walking over to the kitchen. I grabbed a slice of Pizza and sat back down on the couch. "Are you okay Twila?" Satoshi asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little mad though." He nodded. "That wasn't nice... but it did feel nice..." He blushed as I turned my head to him. I smiled, suddenly remembering something. "Hah, you know, you smell like vanilla and lavender." He blinked. I blushed and turned away. I felt his hands wrap around my waist in a hug. "You know, you smell like green apples, you know the sucker kind?" I chuckled. "I love those kinds..." He turned me around so I was facing him and he kissed me on my forehead. That sent sparks threw my whole body and I turned to Valah. "Hey! Do you think we can have another round of Truth or Dare?" Valah grinned knowingly at me. "Sure. By the way, the Young Writers Celebration is at three tomorrow." Suddenly an idea went through my head.

"We can do a concert there!" Valah almost squealed. "That's perfect! Can I sleep over then?" I nodded. "I have the house to myself for the month." After that we all sat down in a circle again and Dark offered to go first this time. He grinned at Valah before turning to Satoshi. "Truth or Dare my friend?" Satoshi gulped. "...Dare..." Both Valah and Dark grinned evilly. "I dare you and Twila to french-kiss!" While Dark and Valah were grinning, Daiskue and Krad were laughing and Satoshi and I were blushing from our ears to our necks. "Y-you want us to do what?" Satoshi yelled, going up a few octaves. I had to laugh at this, but I guess it was a bad idea because Satoshi glared at me. Before I could say I was sorry, Satoshi had pinned me to the couch and kissed me.

Since I was surprised by the act, I gasped and he took that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. I closed my eyes and my hand found its way to his hair and gripped it non to gently and pulled him closer. Our tongues battled for dominance and he won. We pulled away after that and looked at the others. Dark was sitting there with the camera again, grinning his little head off. "That was a good show. Care to go another round?" I growled at him. But then something clicked in my head and I glanced at Satoshi. He grinned, knowing what I was thinking. His lips claimed mine again as his tongue started to rub against my canines, poking himself in the process. I could taste some of his blood and it sent sparks all the way down my body.

I stifled a moan and we pulled away again. This time, when we looked at Dark, he had a slight nosebleed. I blushed as his thoughts were hitting me full volume. Satoshi gave me a look and I pointed to my head. Satoshi nodded and blushed, turning back to Dark. "Enjoy your show you perverted thief?" He asked. Dark nodded and handed him the camera. We watched the first video and realized that the thief had started it just before Satoshi had pinned me to the couch. I realized that his hand had also found my hair and his other had found my hip, holding me in place. My hand had found his hair as well and my other around his neck. '_When did that happen?' _Then, in the second video, we saw that his had had gone from my hip to my bare thigh, running his finger up and down the skin, causing my leg to bend it so it looked like an upside down 'v' on the couch.

And my hands had gone from his neck and hair, to almost under his shirt. At the end of both of them, Satoshi and I were redder than Daiskue's hair. We even put the reddest thing on the planet to shame. Valah and the boys were roaring with laughter now. "Wow, you two had an almost full make-out session there." Krad teased. I was too embarrassed and stunned by the film to do anything, even Satoshi couldn't say anything. My gaze darted to him and realized too late that I shouldn't have. He was glancing at me as well, but with a hint of...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

'Lust_? He's looking at me with _lust_?' _Then I thought of myself. _'Well, I did have to stifle that moan that was coming out of my mouth, I guess I look like that to...' _Valah cleared her throat, snapping me and Satoshi out of our trances. "Well if you two love-birds are done looking at each other lustfully and thinking bedroom thoughts, then we can all go to bed. With you two kept apart." I shuffled on my feet nervously and Satoshi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. We were both blushing again. Daiskue shook his head. "Leave them alone, besides, I think that was a mean idea of getting revenge on them. All they told you guys were to kiss, not a full-blown make-out session." I blinked. That was revenge? I glared at them and they paled and ran into the spare bedroom, all in two seconds flat.

I sighed and stood up, stretching. I heard Krad try to stifle a laugh and turned to him. He and Daiskue pointed to Satoshi and I looked at him. He didn't seem to notice me and gulped. I blinked. "Are you staring at my butt, Hiwatari-kun?" He jumped slightly and stared at me. I grinned at him, showing my canines. I bent down to his level, keeping my legs straight as possible so my butt was high in the air with my fluffy white tail bending backwards towards me. I leaned towards his ear and breathed on it slightly, earning a shiver from him before I started to whisper so only he would hear. "You could've just asked, and I would've shown you a better view. Maybe even _more_. If that's what you would like, _Toshi-kun_." I could almost hear his control snap.

But he got up, making sure that he did not touch me in the process, and headed for my bedroom where there was a spare bed beside mine. I turned to the last two boys that were in the living room and they grinned at me. "Wolves know better than to give up on a challenge." I smiled innocently at them and skipped all the way upstairs, I could even hear Daiskue and Krad laughing as they got what I had said. When I opened my door I found that Satoshi was pretending to fall asleep. "Satoshi-sama, why aren't you asleep yet? It's bad for your health if you do not get sleep ." He didn't answer me and I jumped onto the bed facing his back. I shook him. "Satoshi-sama." I sang in his ear. He pulled the blankets over his head. I felt my ears flatten back and I whined.

"Why won't you talk to me? Are you mad at me or something?" He didn't answer again and I whimpered again. _'Damn, my dog senses are really acting up... Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' _"Satoshi-sama." I said again, this time nuzzling into his cheek. "Wake up and talk to me." He put his head under the pillow and this time I growled. "Fine, don't talk to me. I never liked you anyways." I got off the bed and headed for my dresser where my pj's lay and took off my clothes to put them on. I heard a faint, stifled gasp and turned around. Satoshi was sitting up and looking away, beet red. I felt my cheeks heat up and put the rest of my clothes on. I walked back over where he was still in sitting mode and sat on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He tensed and turned around. "Y-yes?" He stuttered. I stared at him hard. "Why wouldn't you talk to me? I felt like I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong Satoshi-sama?" I tilted my head to the side innocently, my white ears following my movement. Satoshi gulped again. "N-no, I wasn't talking to you because I was afraid I would do something stupid." "Like what Satoshi-sama?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He was blushing again and stuttering away, not making sense at all. And for some reason, it turned me on. I mentally slapped myself. _'What are you _thinking_?' _Suddenly I felt something wet on my neck and by pure instinct, moaned. "Satoshiii..." I felt him grin on my neck and bit down slightly. I made a sound that was a mixture of a yelp and a whimper.

He chuckled. "What was that supposed to be?" "You surprised me, that's all." I said in between pants. He grinned again and returned to my neck, sucking on the bite mark. When he was done that I could see a cherry red mark on my neck. "Satoshi!" I gasped. "What?" He asked. "What is that?" He looked at the mark he left and licked it, causing me to gasp again. Now, since that it was bruised and red, it was sensitive. He laughed again. "That, my dear Twilight, is a mark that tells others to back the hell off." I blinked, surprised by the change in his vocabulary. "You marked me as yours?" He nodded. "You are mine, and only mine." I almost felt like crying, almost. But then again, it also turned me on even more. "Well, If I am yours and only yours, you are mine and only mine as well."

Before he could answer, I latched onto his neck and sucked on the skin slightly. He groaned and I grinned. Biting down slightly with my new teeth, I started to suck again, this time harder. He shifted slightly and that was a bad idea. We both had forgotten that I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and only remembered it when the movement caused friction in between our legs. My grip on his waist with my legs tightened and I pulled away from his neck. "Twila..." He breathed. "Yeah?" I asked, just as breathily. "We might want to stop before we do something we'll regret later." I felt my ears droop. _'Awww, and we were just getting started...' _"Twila... don't do that..." I looked at him. "Do what?" "The ear droop thing."

My ears drooped again. "Sorry Satoshi-sama." He groaned again. "Twila... you're treading on thin ice here." I 'eep'ed and latched myself onto Satoshi. "I don't like cold water Satoshi-sama." "You really need to stop calling me that." I looked at him. "Sorry, but I can't help it. It's a dog thing." Satoshi looked at me puzzled. I sighed. "For a genius you sure are dense. Let's just say if anyone tries to hurt you, I will always be by your side to kick their ass into the next dimension." Satoshi blinked and then blinked again. "Y... Do you really mean it?" I nodded. "I may be part dog, so of course I would be protective of my master, but I say it from the heart." I looked down to find his hands and took them in mine, bringing them up so both of us could see them.

I let out a short laugh. "Wow, I'd never thought of myself as a romantic sap... Guess that's what happens when you are in lo-" I blinked. _'Did I almost say that I was in love with him?' _I let go of his hands and went to get up off his lap, but his hands shot out and gripped my hips roughly, pinning me where I sat. I dared to look back at him, and his gaze held me, a look that I would never forget. Love. Pure love was shining in his eyes. My control snapped and I collapsed into his arms, crying on his shoulder. He soothed me by rubbing my back and talking in his native language. I only understood a little bit of Japanese, so I didn't really know what he was saying, but it was really comforting. Once I was done crying he cupped my chin and looked at me.

"Now why was my little Twilight Star crying?" I blinked. "W-what?" He smiled at me. "My little Twilight Star, you remind me of of a star in the time of twilight." I blushed. "I do not... Do I?" He leaned towards me and paused for a second, as if waiting for something. I realized that he was waiting for my permission for him to kiss me and I met him halfway. The kiss was soft, no tongue. But that didn't last long when he started to nibble on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth, but before he could explore I darted mine in and began to massage his tongue with my own. He moaned into the kiss and our tongues started to battle one another. Soon he won and began to graze my teeth with his tongue. We pulled away, panting.

"Good-night Twi." "Good-night Satoshi."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning I was awoken up by the faint click of a camera taking a picture. "Valah, Dark. I can hear you, so you better hide that picture before I get it." They 'eep'ed and ran out of my bedroom. I sighed and snuggled deeper into Satoshi's chest. "Good-morning." He said sleepily. "How was your sleep?"

"Perfect." I sighed, nuzzling into his neck. I heard him groan slightly and bolted off him. '_Did I just do what I think I just did? And did I hear what I think I just heard?_' Satoshi laughed and tightened his grip around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it." Then in a low voice he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't mind." I blushed. He grinned. "Should we get up?" I looked at my clock. "It's only 8:00... Maybe we should get up. If I know Val she'll want to do a morning concert or make us go shopping for clothes before we go to the Young Authors Celebration." We got up and I dressed in the bathroom while Satoshi dressed in the bedroom.

When we got downstairs about 10 minutes later, Val and the boys were grinning from ear-to-ear. I sighed. "I think they took more than a picture Satoshi." He nodded. "Let me see it." I said, pointing at the camera in her hand. She gave it to me and I looked at the last thing she took. She had taken a video of me and Satoshi sleeping together!

I pressed play and about 5 minutes in I stopped it and gave it back to Val. "Delete that if you ever want to live for the rest of your life." She and the others laughed and shook their heads. "What is the matter?" Satoshi asked, grabbing the camera. "Don't watch it!" I yelled, tackling Satoshi. He fell on the hard-wood floor with a 'oof!'

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Satoshi! Are you hurt?" He shook his head and laughed. "Can you get off me?" I looked down and saw that I was laying right on top of him, and he had his hands wrapped around my waist, as if to protect me from the fall. "Well I could if you put your hands to your sides. I think your hands like my waist a little too much."

He blushed as he loosened his grip and I got up. I stuck my hand out and he took it. I pulled him up and he looked at the camera again. He pressed play and about 5 minutes later he was as red as Daiskue's hair and pressed stop. Everyone laughed and Daiskue grabbed the camera. "Wow Satoshi, I didn't know you liked dogs, wolves no less."

Everyone burst out in laughter. "That. Wasn't. Nice!" Satoshi growled_._ I looked at the camera again and I flicked my ear. "So that's what I was feeling... Satoshi was scratching my ear! But I don't like it, you made me flick my tail, and almost lay _on top of you_!" I growled and Satoshi whispered so only I could hear.

"I like the way you flick your tail, and you look so adorable when you blush." I was about to say something when his hand came up and scratched my left ear. "You are so going to regret this morning." I said, closing my eyes and leaning into his hand. Satoshi leaned into my right ear. "Oh really? I would like to see that."

Krad then cleared his throat and Satoshi pulled his hand away and I opened my eyes. "Well, we were talking yesterday and the concert idea you girls had were good, we would like to try." I started to jump up and down. "Really? You guys are going to sing? That is great!" Satoshi laughed and pulled on my tail.

I squeaked and glared at him. He laughed but stopped when I tackled him to the ground again. "Don't you know not to pull a wolves tail? You never know what will happen next." I grinned and licked his cheek, like a dog would show affection to it's owner, and technically, I _was_ a wolf. He blushed.

I jumped up off him and looked at the others. "Well, if you guys are going to sing with us..." I looked at Valah, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "We're all going shopping!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air. I nodded. "Well if everyone's dressed then lets get our stuff on and go to the mall!"

Everyone nodded and I grabbed my keys. "Hey Twi." Dark said. "Yeah?" "What kind of car do you drive?" I grinned. "A cherry red Mustang!" Dark's eyes widened. "Really? That is so cool! But me and Krad have wings so that's even better!" I shook my head. "No, where you come from it's okay, but if someone sees you it's game over." He nodded and we all went outside where my car was sitting on the curb. "I call shotgun!" Satoshi exclaimed. We climbed in the car and when everyone was strapped in I started the car and drove off to the direction of the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

When we were inside the mall Valah and I immediately dragged them to a store. "Here, go wild, but I have one rule. You can't have anything over $100 each." They nodded and Val and I went to the store right across from them to pick out our outfits. Our favourite store held Lolita and soon I had found a Cotton Black and Red Ruffles Lolita Skirt and Valah had found a Cotton Black Lace Tulle Lolita Skirt. Then I found a Black Short Sleeves Bow Cotton Lolita Blouse and Valah had found a Black Long Sleeves Cotton Lolita Blouse, we then found 3'' Heel With Platform PU Black Lolita Ankle Boots. (Those were the only boots that really caught our attention and we didn't mind having the same shoes) For accessories I got an Attractive Black Satin Lolita Neckerchief and Valah got a Beautiful Red Satin Lolita Neckerchief.

For me it cost about 60 bucks and about the same for Valah. When we met up with the boys the said that they would not show us until the show. I looked at my watch and gasped. It was about 1:30 and none of us had food! "Guys, we need food and then we gotta go." They nodded and we went to the food court and got food. While we were there Dark asked me a question. "What are you going to do about you ears and tail, some of the shoppers were giving you looks as we walked over here." I shook my head. "It's because I dress up with stuff like this sometimes, the people that gave me weird looks are probably tourists or new people to the mall. The people at the park will also think it is part of my outfit so it's alright." Dark nodded and we continued eating.

About an hour later we were done and headed out of the mall and got in the car. We headed straight to the park where the celebration was being held and signed in. The woman that had sent the e-mail to me ran up to us. "Twila-sama! It is an honour to be here and presenting the seal!" She looked at the bags in our hands. "Are you going to be preforming?" I nodded. "We all are, so, when can we go on?" She looked at her watch. "Well, you and Valah can go on in 10 minutes, so that gives you time to set up, the boys can wait behind stage or go in the crowd and watch until it's their turn to set up." I nodded and we did just that. "What song?" Valah asked. "_Car Wash_!" I chirped. She nodded. We got our clothes on and when the curtain parted everyone went up in a roar.

They all knew us, and it had seemed that the boys in the crowd loved our dress attire. "Good afternoon everyone!" I greeted into the microphone that was in my ear. "Tell me, how many of you came to my concert last night?" About more than half of the hands shot up. "That's great! Well now were doing another one! I hope you guys enjoy it!" I turned to Valah. "Val my good friend, start the music!" She nodded and made a sign to the others that were on stage as well. As the music came on I fell into the beat and let my feet move me.

_Car Wash _by _Christina Agulera feat Missy Eliot_

_Valah (Extras)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(This is a Shark Tale exclusive)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Here we go again) (2004)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Say what, say what) (phenomenal hit)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Yeah)_

_Twila (Valah)_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do  
(Car wash, car wash)  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
(Car wash, car wash)_

(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

_Twila_

_You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief_

_Valah and Extras (Twila)_

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah_ _(Oh, oh)_

_Valah_

_Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool_

_Twila and Extras (Valah)_

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)  
Working at the car wash, yeah  
_

_Twila (Valah and extras)_

_Said, said, said, sing_

(Work and work)  
Well those cars never stop coming  
(Work and work)  
Keep those rags and machines humming  
(Work and work)  
My fingers to the bone  
(Work and work)  
Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home

(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Hey, get your car washed today  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Fill up and you don't have to pay  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Give it up, right away

_Valah (Twila)  
Work at the, car wash  
Sharks in the water make they jaws lock  
When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot  
Y'all can make y'all bets  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Shark slayer, bow down playa  
'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare)  
Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that  
Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface_

_Twila (Valah and the Extras)_

_(Work and work)  
9 to 5 I gotta keep that fat stack coming  
(Work and work) (work it)  
No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running  
(Work and work)  
Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man  
(Work and work)  
That's why I work, and work_

Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (come on work it, baby work it, say now)  
At the car wash (ahh)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

_Valah and Extras (Twila)_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on_

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
(Now keep it coming)  
Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh  
(You may not ever get rich, but hey)

(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Hey, get your car washed today (hey)  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Hey, get your car washed today  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Everyone erupted in clapping, cheering and whistling. I waved my hands in a motion to calm them down and they did. After a second I spoke again. "Well! That was a good first song!" Everyone started to cheer again before I raised a hand. "Now, I got some friends up here that would like to sing as well." I looked at the back stage and saw the woman that greeted me before hold up a card saying that Satoshi and Dark were singing first, and that they were singing _Shake It_. I nodded and turned back to the crowd. "Two of my friends are going to be singing _Shake It_! Give it up for Hiwatari Satoshi and Dark Niwa!" Everyone cheered as me and Valah got off and Satoshi and Dark came up on the opposite end. When they came to view I could hear all of the girls screaming.

I would have to if I was stupid. Satoshi was wearing male Lolita along with Dark! They were actually wearing the same thing! I turned to Valah. "They're wearing the Fortune Kodona Lolita!" She nodded. Dark winked at the girls in the front row and I swear they all fainted. Valah growled slightly and I laughed. The other half of the girls swooned over Satoshi when he took off his glasses and shook out his hair. I growled slightly as well. But hey, he didn't mean to do it on purpose, it was a natural thing. He put his glasses on a nearby table and then looked at Dark and they nodded. Satoshi grabbed a guitar while Dark grabbed two microphone's and handed one to Satoshi. He grabbed it and set it in his ear while the music came on. He strummed some notes before singing along to the beat he had created.

_Shake it_ by_ Metro Station_

Satoshi Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake

Dark (Satoshi)

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (Get inside)  
(Tonight you're falling in love) let me go now  
(This feeling's tearing me up) here we go now

Satoshi Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Satoshi (Dark)

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(Tonight you're falling in love) let me go now  
(This feeling's tearing me up) here we go now  
Dark Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Dark (Satoshi)

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
(Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights)

Satoshi

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

When that finished me and Valah were in total awe. "S-Satoshi and D-Dark, sang _that_?" Valah gaped. I nodded. The woman from before tapped us on our shoulders and told us to go up there. I grabbed a mic and ran up to the stage. "Wow, I'll admit, I have never heard these guys sing before but that was... Wow!" I clapped my hands. "Okay, now me and Val are going to sing _Miracles_!" Valah bounded up beside me and we grasped hands. I nodded to her, telling her to start to sing. When the song came on she found her part and started to sing. 

_Miracles _by _Mariah Carey _and _Whitney Huston_

_Valah_

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could __There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe _

_Twila_

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_Twila (Valah)_

_There can be miracles  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

_Valah and Twila_

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way safe through the rain  
Thought of a still resilient voice  
Says love is very near  
__Everyone singing __There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe  
_

_Twila and Valah  
You will when you believe  
Just believe  
Gotta believe  
You will when you believe_

Everyone cheered as me and Valah bowed. "Now our friends are going to sing _Beautiful Soul_!" Valah told them. Everyone cheered as we walked off as Daiskue and Satoshi came on. We saw that even Daiskue had the same outfit as well. Daiskue sat by the drums and Satoshi grabbed the guitar again. As Daiskue worked up a rhythm Satoshi strummed some notes as well before he started to sing along to his guitar.

_Beautiful soul _by_ Jesse McCartney _

_Satoshi_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Satoshi and Daiskue

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Satoshi  
_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try  
_

_Satoshi and Daiskue  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Satoshi  
_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
_

_Satoshi and Daiskue (Chorus twice)  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Satoshi  
You beautiful soul, yeah._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Hey Twi, are you okay?" I blinked and looked at Valah. "Y-yeah... why?" She furrowed her brow in worry. "Well you had a weird look on your face." I laughed nervously. "Sorry. Satoshi sings very well." The woman again pushed me up onto the stage. "Now I'll do a solo, singing _Candy_!" The extras and Valah went to their assigned places and started a tune. After a second I started to sing. 

_Candy _by_ Mandy Moore_

_Extras (Twila)_

_Give it to me_ _Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,_ _Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah (Give it to me)_ _Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,_ _Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah (Give it to me)_

_Twila_

_I'm so addicted_ _To the lovin' that you're feeding to me_ _Can't do without it_ _This feeling's got me weak in the knees_ _Body's gone in withdrawal_ _Everytime you take it away_ _Can't you hear me callin'_ _Begging you to come out and play?_ _So baby won't you come to me_ _Show me who you are_ _Sweet to me_ _Like sugar to my heart_ _I'm cravin' for you_ _I'm missin' you like candy_

_Sweet, sweet lovin' _ _Got me going to the extreme_ _Won't go without it_ _This vibe has got a hold on me_ _Satisfying, baby_ _Let me show you what I'm made of_ _No doubt about it boy_ _Got me feeling crazy_ _Can't get enough_

_Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me_ _Show me who you are_ _Sweet to me_ _Like sugar to my heart_ _I'm cravin' for you_ _I'm missin' you like candy_

_So baby won't you come to me_ _Show me who you are_ _Sweet to me_ _Like sugar to my heart_ _I'm cravin' for you_ _I'm missin' you like candy_

_Extra in background_

_You know who you are_ _Your love is as sweet as candy_ _I'll be forever yours_ _Love always, Mandy_

_Twila_

_Boy I'm cravin'_ _Missin' you like candy_ _So baby won't you come to me_ _Show me who you are_ _Sweet to me_ _Like sugar to my heart_ _I'm cravin' for you_ _I'm missin' you like candy_

_So baby won't you come to me_ _Show me who you are_ _Sweet to me_ _Like sugar to my heart_ _I'm cravin' for you_ _I'm missin' you like candy_

The crowd cheered and I looked to my side where Dark was teasing Satoshi. Satoshi was as red as Daiskue's hair, maybe even redder. I grinned and walked off the stage over to him. "I told you you were going to regret this morning." I licked his cheek again. He blinked then grinned at me. "Well I hope you came prepared Twi, I'm going to surprise you all." He jumped up onto the stage and called Krad over. He nodded and jumped up onto the stage. The whole crowd, and I mean the _whole _crowd, went wild when they saw Krad. He waved and went to a mixer. Satoshi grabbed a microphone that fit in his ear and looked around the crowd with predatory eyes.

I shook my head. "What the hell is he doing up there? The girls are going to tear him to shreds when he gets off!" Dark laughed. "Just wait, Krad's going to add a little fuel to Satoshi's fire. And Satoshi's going to set a spark to your heart." I sat confused before he pointed to the stage again when Krad started to play with the mixer. "Wow, that is good." I said, impressed. "Wait, the show's about to begin." Dark said. I looked back where Satoshi started a beat with his feet and started to sing.

_Entertainment_ from _Adam Lambert_

_Satoshi_

_So hot_ _Out the box_ _Can you pick up the pace?_ _Turn it up, _ _Heat it up,_ _I need to be entertained_ _Push the limit_ _Are you in it?_ _Baby, don't be afraid_ _I'ma hurt ya real good baby_

_Let's go _ _It's my show_ _Baby do what I say _ _Don't trip off the glitz_ _That I'm going to display_ _I told ya_ _I'ma gonna hold you down until you're amazed_ _Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

I sat there with my mouth open. '_What. The. Hell? What is he trying to do to me?'_

_No escaping when I start_ _Once I'm in I own your heart_ _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_ _So hold on 'til it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_ _'Ya though an angel swept you off ya feet_ _But I'm about to turn up the heat_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's all right_ _You'll be fine_ _Baby, I'm in control_ _Take the pain_ _Take the pleasure_ _I'm the master of both_ _Close your eyes_ _Not your mind_ _Let me into your soul_ _I'ma work it 'till you're totally blown_

I turned to Dark. "Did you tell him to do this?" He shook his head, grinning from ear-to-ear. "What you did yesterday changed him, kinda. Now he's getting revenge." I blinked. '_He's getting good revenge!_' 

_No escaping when I start _ _Once I'm in I own your heart_ _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_ _So hold on 'til it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_ _I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_ _'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_ _But I'm about to turn up the heat_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh oh... mmmm_ _Entertainment_ _Oh oh... Oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooohhh..._ _Do you like what you see?_ _Woooaaaahhhh..._ _Let me entertain 'ya 'till you screeaaam_

"Oh..." I started. "My..." Daisuke added. "God!" Valah finished. She turned to Dark. "Where the _hell _did he learn to _sing_ like that?" Dark laughed. "Like I said, he's getting revenge." I shook my head, totally in shock. Satoshi was going to _kill _me if he continued like this. 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

_Satoshi (Krad)_

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet (Bet ya thought)_ _'Ya though an angel swept you off ya feet_ _But I'm about to turn up the heat (Turn up the heat)_ _I'm here for your entertainment_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

(Valah's POV)

The whole entire park went wild as Krad stood up and he and Satoshi bowed to them before bounding over to us. Satoshi grinned at Twila. "So? How was it?" She stood for a second before grabbing his collar. He sat there, stunned. She took that second and pressed her lips on his. About a minute after that they let go. "I take it that you _did _like it." "Like it Satoshi? You don't know how _much _liked it." I heard Dark clear his throat and they turned to us. "What?" He grinned. "Well Twi, if you liked it so much, why don't you add onto it?" Twila stared at him before it seemed that she caught a thought that came from him. And it seemed that it was a good thought because she grinned. "Well Dark, do you want to help me add onto that?" He nodded and they lept onto the stage.

Everyone cheered again as they saw them "Encore! Encore! Encore!" They chanted. Twila grabbed a mic. "Who want to hear _Whine Up_?" They all yelled their agreement. Dark grabbed another mic. "We can't here you!" He sang. Then the crowd shouted together. "YES! WE WANT TO HEAR _WHINE UP_!" Dark and Twila grinned at each other. "What ever the crowd wants..." She started. "...The crowd gets!" Dark finished. Everyone cheered as they turned to the extras. They nodded and went to their places. Dark grabbed a mic for Twila and him and they got into places. When the music came on Dark was right there.

_Whine Up _by _Kat DeLuna Feat Elephant Man_

_Dark_

_It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shakin up wat they got  
Elephant man and kat c'mon_

_Twila (Extras)_

_Sense is telling me you're looking  
__I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in (in, in)  
Don't get shook my aggression  
(I just might be the one)  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

Me and the others stood their stunned. Twila was practically throwing herself out there! I glanced at Satoshi. He wasn't really affected, but if I knew this song as well as my friend, he would be a total goner.

(HA HA HA)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(HA HA HA)  
You got what I'm searching for

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Then, just before the chorus, Twila called some of the female extras to her side while Dark backed up. Then she started to dance exactly like Kat in the music video and the crowd went wild.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah! _

_Whine it up, whine it up, whine it up like whoa_

_Slow it up, back it up on the floor_

_All my girls throw it back let it go_

_Whine it up, whine it up, whine it up, ha!_

_Boy you're doing what you're doing get me hot  
Whining up your body you don't have to stop (stop, stop)  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction whine your body up (hu)_

Satoshi gulped and I noticed that he was trying to hide a 'friend' that had come to visit. I mentally laughed and turned back to Twila and Dark.

_(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more_

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near (oh)_

Twila and the extras danced again and the crowd went nuts.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah! _

Then Dark stood beside Twila and put the mic to his mouth to sing the next verse.

_Dark (Twila)_

_My dear  
Whine up ur body bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I swear (oh yeah)  
Shake up your booty  
Shift it in high gear  
She say Ele run your fingers through my hair  
All the blind man coulda see quite clear  
Di way how she whine it give mi nightmare  
Find har G-spot and touch har under the jaw right there  
Wah pop off di clothes she a wear_

_(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
It's rising!  
(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine gal_

C'mon!

_Twila_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah! _

_(x3)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

(Twila's POV)

The crowd cheered and whistled as Dark and I bowed to them. The woman that had been helping us, pushed Valah and the others onto stage and grabbed a mic to talk to the audience. "Well that was amazing! Let's review the songs that were sung and the singers that sang them!" She pulled out a sheet and looked at it. "First was _Car Wash_, sung by our neighbourhood singers Twila Dawn and Valah Fatima Yatoshi!"

The crowd cheered and there were even some wolf whistles, even the flirtatious ones. Both Dark and Satoshi wrapped possessive arms around me and Valah. The woman went on, ignoring what had just happened. "Next was _Shake It_ sung by our new singers Satoshi Hiwatari, who was also playing the guitar, and Dark Niwa!" There were more cheers, but it seemed that there were mostly screams from the girls.

I pressed closer to Satoshi and flattened my ears back, and barred my teeth to show my canines at them. Of course this was unseen because the girls were to busy taking pictures and giggling over them with their friends. "_Miracles _was sung by Twila and Valah, _Beautiful Soul_ was sung by Satoshi, who played the guitar, another new singer, Daisuke Niwa, who also played the drums._ Candy_ was sung by Twila. _Entertainment _was sung by Satoshi, and another newcomer named Krad Hiwatari, who also played the mixer. Then our last song, _Whine Up_, was sung by Twila and Dark!"

The crowd cheered as we bowed to them. Then the woman turned to me. "Now the whole reason we are here today is because the Young Writers Celebration would like Twila Dawn to publish her book to the world!" My mouth fell open. 'They want me to publish my book to the world?' Soon she grabbed a copy of my book and handed it to me.

My book was called DN Angel's Musical. It was about two girls who had come to High school where Daisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi were at as well. One girl was pretty much Daisuke and Dark mixed together. She was a player as well as a very clumsy girl who also loved to draw. The other girl was Krad and Satoshi mixed together.

She liked to pick fights and made smart remarks, but most of the time she kept to herself until someone blew her lid, she also liked to paint as well. There were a lot of songs in it, swearing, and even lemon scenes. "Now, a very famous movie director read this book and wants you 6 to star in it!" I looked at Valah. She had the same look 'Were going to be in a movie!'

Soon the boys nodded and I turned my mic back on. "Wow, thank you. Me and my friends all agree to go to the movie." The woman nodded. "Well we actually have the director right here back stage! Mr. Kuputo would you like to welcome these young singers?" Soon a man, that was probably in his 20s, came up and shook hands with the woman before shaking hands with me and the others.

"Wow, I am honoured that you all have accepted the roles. I was wondering if you would like to start now." We all nodded, there was nothing else to do. Valah's parents wanted Valah to become a movie star, and quite frankly, they didn't care where she went. As long as she was with me they were fine with it. "Well then, let's go! My car is in the parking lot, we'll talk more then."

Me and the others bowed to the crowd and walked off stage. "May we change?" Valah asked. Mr. Kuputo shook his head. "No need." When we got to his car we found that it was actually a limo. I looked at him puzzled. He opened the door and ushered us in. When he closed the door behind him he called to the driver.

"Drive anywhere." The driver nodded and took off. Mr. Kuputo turned back to us and clasped his hands. "My name is Chip by the way." I gasped. "You're that guy that father was talking about in my letter!" He nodded. "We will be going back to the boy's realm, that is why I told the driver just to drive around. When we get there you will all be under a spell."

"Why?" Satoshi asked. "Because the movie will become your life. And when the book is closed the movie will be finished and you can do one of two things. You can either stay there or come back here." "But I know what happens in the book, it's mine. And I don't think it's a good idea." "Why Twi?" Daiskue asked.

"Well, Me and Valah become workers in your fathers mansion where you also live Satoshi and... I don't want to continue..." I looked at the others. "What do you think? Do you still want to go?" Satoshi stared at Chip, like something wasn't adding up. "Is there something you are not telling us?" Chip sighed and turned to me. "Well, Risa and Riku Harada are going to be there. Commander Hiwatari will also be there as you said."

I nodded. "Shall we get going then?" "One more thing." Chip said. "What?" Krad asked. "Twila here has something else to tell you." I blinked. "Oh! Right, um... Well, in the book I am Dark's sister and Valah is Krad's sister. We were called out of our painting by the Black Wings after Dark and Krad get spat back out and are sent to get them back."

"Why?" Dark asked. "Well since I am you sister and Valah is Krad's sister, there has to be a balance. Valah falls in love with you like she is supposed to, but I don't fall in love with Krad as I'm supposed to." "Who do you fall in love with?" Daisuke asked." "Um..." I blushed and pointed with my eyes, looking at Satoshi and then to the ground.

Satoshi chuckled and I glared at him. He just shrugged and grinned at me. Chip cleared his throat and we turned to him. "So? What is your answer, do you want to be in the movie or not?" I looked around and everyone nodded. I turned back to Chip and nodded. "Let's go Chip." As soon as those words left my mouth everything went black.

* * *

So, for the people who have been following along now, the next chapter and up (Depending on when I wanna stop) will be where Twila and the gang are in her book, so it's going to be normal POV, see ya later!


	14. Chapter 14 Act 1 Scene 1

**Chapter 14**

**Act 1 Scene 1**

(Normal POV)

"Twila... GET UP NOW!" A girl with raven coloured hair pulled a pillow over her head. "Jigoku wa, josei ga hoshiidesu ka? (What the hell do you want woman!)" The girl shouted back. A woman wearing what looked like a business outfit and had glasses dangling on her nose, stepped into the girl's bedroom, looking as mad as a hatter.

"Do _not _talk to me like that! I've come to tell you that there is a man waiting for you downstairs, I think he wants to adopt you." The raven haired girl sat up and looked at the woman with icy blue eyes. "Fine, what do you want me to wear?" "I want you to wear a dress, be downstairs in 10 minutes." Twila sighed.

"Fine, but I only have one..." That sentence was left to hang as the woman was already gone. She sighed. "... And that one dress is the same one that you told me to never wear again." She sighed again. "Oh well, your fault." She went to her closet and pulled out the only dress she owned. It was really pretty.

When she first got it everyone said that the blue brought out her eyes. They were right about that. Twilight Dawn never really cared about what clothing made her eyes stand out, she just liked the feel of it and the price was good! Royal blue and Black Bandage Gothic Lolita Dress. The only dress she owned and it was her absolute favourite.

She slipped it on and scrunched her nose in discomfort. It was a little tighter than she remembered it. Then she grabbed a pair of shoes. Well, they were platform shoes and she loved them. 1.8'' Platform with 2.3'' Heel Black and White PU Lolita Shoes. Yep, Twila loved her Lolita. Some of her friends had even dubbed her Twilight Lolita.

Then she brushed her long black hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She then walked downstairs and met up with her social worker. "There, I'm in a dress, just like you asked." The woman nodded and turned back to a man in a office uniform. "Commander Hiwatari, meet Twilight Dawn. Age 16." The commander looked the girl over.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Twilight." Twila held up a hand. "Please sir, call me Twila." The commander smiled again. "Would you like to come live with me and my son?" Twila looked at him puzzled. "You have a son? Is he at school right now?" Mr. Hiwatari laughed. "Bright child, yes he is, he will be home in about an hour."

Twila nodded. "I would love to live with you." Mr. Hiwatari nodded. "Okay then, here are the papers." He handed them over to Twila's social worker and Twila went back upstairs to grab a few things. First she grabbed a necklace that was with her since she came to the orphanage. It was a simple cloth that was white, but the object that was hanging off of it was not as simple.

It was a silver cross and in the middle was a huge emerald gem with little tiny emeralds all around it. It was heavy and big, but Twila could carry it. She never let it out of her sight, ever. Then she grabbed a small dagger that was given to her on her 16 birthday, but she never found out who gave it to her.

She walked back downstairs and stood beside the commander. "Well, that necklace looks good on you!" He complimented. Then he offered his arm to her. "Shall we go?" Twila nodded and took the arm. Before she left she looked back at the building. "Good-bye everyone! Be good!" A couple of small kids waved, looking like they were about to cry.

"By nee-san! Please come visit us!" Twila nodded and climbed into the limo that was picking her and the commander up. Once inside she turned back to Mr. Hiwatari totally serious. "Took you long enough Hiwatari." She sniffed. "Well, you were harder to find, we didn't expect you to decide to hide in an orphanage."

Twila shrugged. "Seemed good at the time. So, where is Valah?" "Well, the last time we spotted her, she was with the Niwa's." She nodded. "That is good. Will I be going to school tomorrow?" The commander nodded. Twila looked out the window and saw the mansion that he lived in. "Well you are still the same man you were 3 years ago. You haven't changed at all. You're lucky Valah and I took pity on you. I'm even surprised you son still lives with you."

The commander laughed. "Well it was with the help of the Black Wings. Satoshi and the Niwa boy are back to where they were before they found the Black Wings." "Well that is good, it makes the job easier then, doesn't it?" He nodded. "It is nice to see you without that needed mask, Twilight Dawn."

She scoffed. "That name, I hate it." The commander looked at her confused. "Why?" Twila looked out the window again and saw that they stopped. "I cannot tell you, you know that Commander Hiwatari." He nodded. "Of course." "Then please, call me Twila." She stepped out of the limo with the commander right behind her.

When she entered the house she spotted some maids running around. "So, what do you want me to do?" She asked the commander. "Whatever you want." She nodded. "Then I will start to instal a phone in your room." "Why?" She turned to him. "Knowing you, you like to bring people to your room. So your workers and your son, get caught off guard."

He laughed. "That is a good idea. You can work on it right now." "Thank you." Then she walked off, totally in thought. She didn't notice anyone until she bumped into them. She fell to the floor on her but. "Ow! Watch where you're going will you?"

She rubbed her head until she saw a hand in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She grabbed it and was pulled up. She blinked at the boy in front of her. He had icy blue eyes that matched his hair and was wearing a school uniform. He didn't look very strong, but the way he pulled her up said other wise.

"Uh... that's okay." "My name is Satoshi, what's yours?" "Oh! Ah, Twila." "That's a pretty name." She blushed. "T-thank you." Right then the commander came in. "Oh Twila! I see you've met my son!" She nodded. "Satoshi, this is the girl I was talking about. Twilight Dawn." Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, a girl that supports two most beautiful times of day." Twila blushed again. '_What the hell is going on with me?_' Satoshi smiled slightly. "May I show her around, father?" The commander nodded. Satoshi offered Twila his arm and she took it. "It is nice to meet the sister of the famous Phantom Dark."

He said as they were walking. "Oh, uh, thank you?" He looked at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She blinked. "Uh, sure." "Me and Daiskue remember everything still." Twila laughed. "Of course, Valah and I made sure of that." Satoshi looked at her puzzled. "You see, both me and Valah are artworks of the same painting. I am Darkness in Light, she is Heaven in Hell. We are a Lock and Key. But it can change if we want to."

"What do you mean?" "Well, we were given a mission from the Black Wings to bring back Krad and Dark. We were chosen because Valah is Krad's sister and I am Dark's sister." "Ah..." "May I tell you a secret, Satoshi-kun?" He looked at her. "Yes, Twila-san?" "Uh, Valah and I don't want to finish the mission."

"What do you mean?" "Well, we are tired of being used. Right after you and Daiskue left the Black Wings summoned us out of our painting. Telling us to go and find Dark and Krad. Valah found Dark in almost a week because she wanted to finish the job. But I told her, 'What if something goes wrong? Like, if we really _do _fall in love?' She had stopped and smiled. She said. 'Then if we do, then we break the seal.' I had nodded and left, going to an orphanage and waited 3 years."

Satoshi and Twila were sitting down now and Satoshi was surprised. "What do you mean?" "Well, the Black Wings put a spell on us so that we 'fall in love' with the two angels. It's supposed to happen with them as well." "But, how does the spell break?" Twila blushed again. "Well, like I said. We have to actually fall in love, but it doesn't have to be the two angels."

Satoshi ran a hand through his hair. "Hmm, well do you two still want to work for my step-father? Because he will stop at nothing to seal Dark." Twila growled. "If he tries to kill anyone Satoshi-kun, he will be sorry." He blinked. "What?" Twila sighed. "Just like I said about me and Valah being two different things that mean the same thing. We are also animals. I am a wolf and she is a cat, but both are kind and protective at the same time."

As Twila was saying this, two white ears appeared on her head and a fluffy white tail appeared behind her. Satoshi stared in awe. Twila flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, habit of mine when I start to talk about my origin." Satoshi shook his head. "No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't have been staring."

Twila smiled at him. "Are you always so well-mannered, Satoshi-kun?" Satoshi blinked. He felt that there were two sides to that question. "Uh, that is what my father taught me." Twila giggled. "I thought so. Just to tell you, I'm setting up a phone in your fathers room so when he does bring _people _home with him, we will be prepared for him. And I will tell everyone when to go to the most sound-prof rooms in the house."

Satoshi laughed. "Its about time someone gets an idea for that man!"


	15. Chapter 15 Act 1 Scene 2

**Chapter 1****5**

**Act 1 Scene 2 **

The next day, Satoshi's dad drove the two kids to school. "Have fun you two!" Then Hiwatari drove off. Twila took a big breath and looked at the school. "Wow, nice place. Hope no one dies today." Then she chuckled. "But if Valah is here, then I don't have to worry." Satoshi chuckled and the two walked in where he took her to the office.

When they got there the woman took one look at Twila and stiffened. Twila sniffed the air slightly and took a step back. "What is it Twila?" Satoshi asked her. "She's one of Hikari's paintings." She said. "The Black Wings released more than just me and Valah, it released them all." The woman nodded.

"We have been waiting for you, Twila-sama. Everyone has." "Just act like a normal secretary ma'am, don't worry about anything else. Take it too far if you want." The woman nodded. "You are going to have classes with Hiwatari, Niwa Daisuke, Niwa Dark, Harada Risa, Harada Riku and Hiwatari Krad."

Twila nodded. "Thank you ma'am." She took the schedule from the woman and walked out of the office. Twila turned to talk to Satoshi when a high-pitched and demanding voice rang in their ears. "Satoshiii!" Satoshi seemed to pale. "That's the younger Harada, Risa. She is also, my girlfriend."

"What?" Suddenly, a girly brunette in a uniform, that didn't even seem to cover her underwear all the way, latched herself onto Satoshi's arm. "Hello Satoshi-sama, how are you today?" "I'm fine, Harada-san." Then Risa narrowed her eyes at Twila and seemed to edge closer to Satoshi, if that was even possible.

"Who is she?" "She's..." He looked at her and seemed to be asking permission to use her full name. Twila nodded. "Her name is Twilight Dawn, my father adopted her yesterday." Risa relaxed, seeming to think that if Twila was now Satoshi's adopted sister, she wouldn't try to take Satoshi away from her.

Twila let out a slight snort. Suddenly there were kids coming up to Twila. They were all paintings that were released from the Black Wings. "You're Twilight Dawn?" One asked. "The one who is the sister of Phantom Dark?" Another added. "I heard that you sing so beautifully, boys that hear it become entranced."

There were gasps. "Really? Can you join our Music Club?" Then Risa cleared her throat and the kids automatically parted away from Twila. Twila gave them puzzled looks. '_She controls these kids? I'll have to do something about that. Harada's are known to have strong powers..._' Risa got right into Twila's face.

"If you impress me and some of my members, you can join. Deal?" Twila nodded. "Deal." Satoshi gave her a 'Don't do it!' look but she shook it off. "How about at lunch? Choose any song." Risa grinned evilly and nodded. "Fine with me." Then, two people that she didn't want to see right now, saw her.

"TWILA!" The two boys shouted. The kids around Twila turned and the girls swooned. Twila facepalmed. It was Krad and Dark. But, Twila was blooming with happiness that she got to see her brother and her brother-like angel. Dark was the first to get to her and he suffocated her in a bear hug.

"I can't believe it! You're finally out!" She tapped Dark's arm. "Can't... breathe... Dark..." Dark let her go and she straitened her clothes. He winked at her. "Sexy as always I see." Twila rolled her eyes and punched her brother in the arm. "Shut up, player. What will Valah say if she heard that?"

"She would say 'Dark, move over so I can hug my best friend in the whole wide world'." Twila's eyes widened as she saw the girl behind Krad. "OH. MY. GOD! Valah is that you!" The girl was wearing the same outfit as all the other girls but her blond hair that had black streaks in it, was put in a business bun.

Valah and Twila embraced and then Krad tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't get a 'hi', little sis?" Twila grinned at him. "I leave the best for last!" Those two hugged the longest. Satoshi cleared his throat. Twila turned her attention to him. "Uh, just to tell you. Risa, Krad, Dark, Valah and I are on the team that Risa was talking about."

"Oh, cool!" Valah looked at her puzzled. "You're joining the Music Club?" "_If _she's good." Risa put in. Both Valah and Twila rolled their eyes and thought the same thing. '_Can it, Barbie._' Twila looked at her schedule. "Oh! My first class is with Valah and Satoshi!" She turned to those two. "C'mon you guys!"

She waited for Satoshi, who was trying to get out of Risa's death grip and Twila helped him by glaring at Risa. "You don't want him to be late and not be able to hang out with you, now do you?" Risa automatically let go and glared daggers at Twila's retreating back.

(At Lunch)

Satoshi and Valah led Twila to the gym where the whole school (or just about) was there. "What the...?" "Hello." Risa said, cutting off Twila. "I want you to sing..." Twila held up a hand. "Just this once, may I choose?" Risa reluctantly nodded. "Fine, just this once." Twila nodded and grabbed a microphone that fit in her ear in her ear.

She started to tap a rhythm and suddenly Valah came up with her portable keyboard and Dark came up and grabbed a bass guitar and Daisuke popped up out of no where and went to the drums. Then Krad came up and went to the mixer. Risa stared in shock and anger. This wasn't what she wanted.

As the music picked up after Twila was done tapping her feet, she started to sing.

Twila

_At the end of every week_

_Each one of us becomes a freak_

_Tonight the DJ makes us move_

_under the sweat drops from the roof_

_Each time you let the base beat hard_

_To know we all spend the time apart_

_Just activate your energy_

_Lets sing this song_

_And come with me_

Dark

_Turn it up!_

Twila

_At the end of every week_

_Each one of us becomes a freak_

_Tonight the DJ makes us move_

_under the sweat drops from the roof_

_Each time you let the base beat hard_

_To know we all spend the time apart_

_Just activate your energy_

_Lets sing this song_

_And come with me_

_The speaker system_

_Brings the sound_

_And light affects_

_Are spinning round_

_All the people on the floor_

_They shake their bodies_

_Cry for more_

_Never let this feeling go_

_And let the music take control_

_Forget your problems_

_And be free_

_Enjoy this moment_

_Come with me!_

Dark

_Turn it Up Up Up Up Up UP!_

Then Valah had a solo with her keyboard with Daisuke and Krad in the background. Everyone started to dance in the gym (Except for Risa who was still in shock) Even Satoshi started to clap along with the rhythm along with Twila and everyone else who caught on with the new trend. Then Twila started to sing again.

Twila

_At the end of every week_

_Each one of us becomes a freak_

_Tonight the DJ makes us move_

_under the sweat drops from the roof_

_Each time you let the base beat hard_

_To know we all spend the time apart_

_Just activate your energy_

_Lets sing this song_

_And come with me_

_The speaker system_

_Brings the sound_

_And light affects_

_Are spinning round_

_All the people on the floor_

_They shake their bodies_

_Cry for more_

_Never let this feeling go_

_And let the music take control_

_Forget your problems_

_And be free_

_Enjoy this moment_

_Come with me!_

Dark

_Turn it up!_

Then Valah, Daisuke and Krad went into a solo again and the rest of the gym started clapping and dancing along. Then Daisuke hit the symbol on his drums hard but lightly and the song ended.


	16. Chapter 16 Act 1 Scene 3

Chapter 16

Act 1 Scene 3

Everyone erupted into cheering and suddenly Satoshi noticed the principle standing in the doorway to the gym. "Look its principle Harada!" Everyone immediately stopped clapping. "Twilight Dawn." Principle Harada barked. "I would like a word with you. You too, Hiwatari and Niwa brothers, Miss Yatoshi and Younger Harada. In my office, now."

They nodded and followed him to his office. When they got there, principle Harada broke into a smile. "Miss Dawn, that was amazing. I would love it if you joined our club. You would be just in time too. We are going to host the annual singing contest between our school district. 4 other schools would be participating. We are holding it in about a month and a bit. You would be a perfect asset to this contest. It would be our greatest accomplishment yet. You will be the lead singer."

Risa gasped. "But father!" She exclaimed. "_I'm _the lead singer! How can you let a new girl be a lead singer when its only her first day!" Principle Harada silenced his daughter. "You will learn your place, young lady. I have full confidence in Miss Dawn, and I think that the others that were with her should be her little band as well."

Risa fumed at this, but said nothing. "You are all dismissed." The kids bowed at him and hurried out of the door. "Wow Twila!" Dark exclaimed. "You were awesome!" Twila blushed. "Well I did practice at the orphanage a lot. Besides, I saw you on the bass. Good job, Dark." He nodded. "Daisuke was rocking it on the drums as well. Valah was just hammering at the keyboard and Krad was right there with the mixer."

Twila smiled at Satoshi. "That was great on how you got everyone to start clapping to the song." Satoshi shrugged. "Eh, it was a catchy song. But hey, did you see the look on Risa's face when she saw you guys go up onto the stage?" Daiskue laughed. "Yeah, she was so surprised we went up there."

Twila laughed. "Well now that problem's over." "What problem?" Daiskue asked. "Risa's family is strong in power, and Risa has been abusing that power by putting fear into the weaker Hikari paintings and making them follow her. When I came here they all flocked around me like they were begging for help. Now that they know what I can do, they have no fear. But I have to make sure Risa doesn't try anything on me to get me kicked out."

Her friends laughed. Valah put a hand on Twila's shoulder. "Girl, do you forget that you have us? Three paintings, a clumsy strawberry and Icicle Boy with us?" Twila looked at her puzzled. "A clumsy strawberry and Icicle Boy? Are you talking about Daisuke and Satoshi?" Everyone laughed. "It's okay." Daisuke said.

"I'll admit I do look like a strawberry and I am clumsy." Satoshi playfully scoffed. "I have no idea when you guys started calling me Icicle Boy, but, whatever." Twila nudged him. "Yeah right. You say that now, but sooner or later, you'll blow your top and you'll become the Icicle Boy that melted." Everyone laughed and then there was a surprised yelp.

The kids looked to see Satoshi had grabbed Twila and was carrying her over his back. "Let me go!" She playfully ordered. "No!" Satoshi playfully refused back. "Little miss Okami is going to go in the dog house!" Twila paled. "No! No, no, no, no!" She waved her hands helplessly at the others.

"Help me!" The others just waved and saw that Satoshi went to the fountain outside and dunked Twila in it. But she didn't go alone, she grabbed Satoshi at the same time he plopped her in and he fell in too. The others ran outside and watched the little scene better. Now the two were chasing each other in it and Twila turned around just in time to get tackled by Satoshi.

The two sat up in the water, clothes soaking wet and hair falling in their faces. The gang could see their chests heaving from trying to regain their breath. But that wasn't the only thing, they were beet red in the face because of how Satoshi landed on Twila and how close they were to each other.

Valah smiled. "Guys, it's almost time."


	17. Chapter 17 Act 1 Scene 4

Chapter 17

Act 1 Scene 4

When Satoshi and Twila got back to the mansion, Twila sighed. "Well, that was fun." Satoshi snorted. "An understatement." She glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He looked at her. "I watched you in P.E, you weren't even trying." Twila snorted. "I was, they were just too easy. You should watch me in soccer."

"Oh?" She nodded. "Ask Dark, I gave him a broken nose because he tried to stop the ball. Hit him in the face instead of the head." Satoshi laughed. "Funny." Twila sighed again. "What is the matter?" Twila shook her head. "Just tired, that's all. Risa was bugging me all day." Satoshi looked confused.

"She wasn't even near you." "No, but she was thinking." She shuddered. "Her family is the only family that gets under my skin." She shook her head. "I don't even know why my sister liked them in the first place..." "Your sister?" Twila blinked. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to slip... Well, see you later Satoshi!" She ran upstairs and closed her door before Satoshi could say anything else.

(At dinner...)

Satoshi looked up from his plate. "Where is Twila?" Mr. Hiwatari stopped eating as well. "She said she had to go somewhere, she's not coming home till later." "How much later?" "Very later." Satoshi didn't feel right, something was off. After dinner he went out and searched for her. After a while, he felt he had to go to a bar.

He was tired and hadn't found Twila for over 3 hours, he needed a drink. He went to the Cushi-Cushi- a bar/strip club- it was a place he went to after some good nights with the police. When he went in he sat at the bar and a waiter came over. "Oh! Hello Commander Hiwatari! What brings you here? I don't see the others with you, something happen?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No Talim, just trying to find somebody and I haven't had any luck." Talim tapped his chin. "You mean, somebody like... her?" He pointed to the stage and Satoshi looked and gasped. "Twila!" Talim looked puzzled. "Twila? No, that's Dawn, she's been working here for over 3 years now. Great singer if you ask me."

"Why would she call herself by her last name?" "Didn't you know? She was already named Dawn, but for some reason, she changed it to Twilight. But, we still call her Dawn." Then Talim grinned. "Oh ho ho, looks like she's spotted a fish." Satoshi looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" "You see, when Dawn sings, she entraps guys, but it seems to only affect people she's 'interested' in. She has that look in her eyes, she's caught someone special tonight."

Satoshi sighed. "Just hand me some vodka." Talim nodded and gave him a shot. When Twila came back on stage again, she was wearing totally different clothes from before. It almost looked... slutty. "What the hell?" Talim smiled and nodded. "Yep, someones on the 'Tonight's Special'. She's wearing her outfit."

Her outfit was a black gown that slitted twice up her thighs, just missing the bottom of her underwear. It was strapless, but Satoshi could see her bra straps _and _some of her bra. Her eyes held a lusty look to them as her eyes floated around the room. When her eyes found Satoshi, she blinked then blinked again.

Talim nudged Satoshi and grinned. "You lucky dog! She only stares at other guys for no more than a second, she's actually _staring _at _you._ You've got something special going on in your aura pal." Satoshi couldn't speak, he just stared. Her eyes weren't filled with fake lust anymore, it looked _real_. But, they also seemed sad and demanding truth.

Then she started to sing.

(Skin Deep by Natasha Thomas)

Twila (Extras)

_You're telling me that I'm your queen, that nothing matches me._  
_You're making me feel like a dream, the way you flatter me_  
_Are you just another fake, or something special?_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're telling me that I'm too cool, you say I'm beautiful_  
_I gotta tell you I'm no fool, I'm kinda cynical_  
_Boy have you got what it takes_  
_Something special (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't think this beauty's skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I need more than you're giving me_  
_Skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Get down to the bone_  
_Heart and soul, I've got to have it all_  
_It's got to be special (special)_

_You sit me on the top of your world, can't take your eyes off me_  
_You say that I'm your baby girl, well that's oh so sweet_  
_Boy have you got what it takes_  
_Something special (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't think this beauty's skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I need more than you're giving me_  
_Skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Get down to the bone_  
_Heart and soul, I've got to have it all_  
_It's got to be special (special)_

_(Down, down, take it to the bone)_  
_Get to the beauty within_  
_(Down, down, take it to the bone)_  
_Got to discover me_  
_(Down, down, take it to the bone)_  
_Open your mind and come in_  
_(Down, down, take it to the bone)_

_Don't think this beauty's skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I need more than you're giving me_  
_Skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Get down to the bone_  
_Heart and soul, I've got to have it all_  
_It's got to be special (special)_

_I got to have it all_

_Don't think this beauty's skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I need more than you're giving me_  
_Skin deep_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Get down to the bone_  
_Heart and soul, I've got to have it all_  
_It's got to be special (special)_

_It's got to be special_


	18. Chapter 18 Act 1 Scene 5

Chapter 18

Act 1 Scene 5

Talim nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Satoshi..." He whispered. "Go to her dressing room, _now_." Satoshi looked at him. "Why?" Talim shook his head. "Dawn never once sang like that, you're something special to her." Talim ran his hand through his hair. "You've got to know that I'm one of your ancestor's paintings. I've known Dark's sisters ever since before _that day_..."

"'That day'?" Talim shook his head. "I cannot tell, Dawn has to tell you." Then a huge burly man headed towards the back of the stage and Talim started to panic. "Oh no... Berlin's not happy about her performance..." "Who's Berlin?" "One of Dawn's regulars, if she does a good performance, he leaves her alone. But, if something like this happens, he gets mad."

Right after Talim finished his sentence, Satoshi ran as fast as he could after Berlin. Soon he saw a door close and ran up to it. "What the hell was that!" Someone with a gruff voice barked. "A performance." A brave female voice answered back. "That was shit! What were you trying to do with that sappy shit? No guy will fall for you if you do that!"

"Dammit, Berlin! I have to live my life! Stop following me every where I go! Leave me and my friends alone!" "Or what? You know you are weak without me." "No! I can stand on my own two feet without you!" Suddenly there was a sharp high sound. It sounded like a full grown man had slapped a kid.

Satoshi was going to open the door when it opened for him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Berlin grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up about two feet off the ground. "A snoop? You know what I do to snoops?" Satoshi glared at him. "But me down! I can charge you with assault on a _commander_."

Berlin snorted. "You know what human? I have power, you don't." Twila snarled at Berlin. "You idiot! He's a Hikari! He can destroy you in seconds!" Berlin laughed. "I cut the strings to Hikari long ago. He can't touch me." "No, maybe not. But I can!" Satoshi was suddenly let go when Twila had round-house kicked Berlin in the back of the head.

Berlin staggered but regained his balance. "What? You shouldn't be able to do that..." Twila just glared at him with her fists raised. "Well, now I have something to fight for that I want to fight for." Then her stance changed and when Berlin came running at her again she grabbed his wrist and the upper part of his arm and flung him over her back.

Winded, he sat there. Taking that to her advantage, she used her two first fingers and stabbed Berlin right in the abdomen with them. He shouted in pain as his body seized up. Twila brought her fingers back and Satoshi saw blood on them. Twila stood up from Berlin's seized hp body. "Now I want you to get out of here when you regain your power and never come back."

After that she went out of the dressing room with Satoshi running after her. When he found her again she was leaning up against a wall in a ally-way. "Dawn!" He shouted. Twila snapped her head up. "W-why did you call me that?" Satoshi crossed his arms. "Talim told me about what you did. I want to know the truth."

Twila scoffed. "Ask Dark. It was all his fault anyways..." Then she ran away and this time, Satoshi couldn't keep up.

(At school...)

"Dark!" Dark turned to Satoshi who had called him. "What is it, Satoshi?" "It's about 'Dawn'. Your sister_s_." Dark blinked. Then he slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at. Two seconds later, Krad and Valah were beside him. "So," Valah said sadly. "You found out." "No, she just told me to ask Dark, because it was all his fault."

"It was." Dark said. Valah put a hand on his arm. "But it wasn't, you were just trying to protect them..." "But I didn't listen! I believed them, but I never wanted to understand! It was all my fault!" Tears were running down the angel's face. "What happened?" "Well..."

(_That day_...)

-It all happened when Twilight, the older twin of Twila/Dawn, came up to me one day

"Guess what?" Twilight said. "What?" Dark asked. "I just saw the cutest boy at school! His name is Krad Hikari." Dark gasped. "Twilight!" He barked. "Don't you know that the Hikari's are evil? They create paintings that can harm human life! You know our family has to stop them." "You don't know anything about him! Me and Dawn trust him!"

Dark glared at his sister. "He is using magic against you!" "You know me and Dawn can't be manipulated by magic!" "Hikari's are different!" Then Twilight ran out of the house. "You know nothing about Krad!"

-I never saw Twilight or Dawn again until I had found them in a basement of an abandoned building.

"What the hell are you doing!" "Trying to help Krad seal the Black Wings!" Dawn called back. "What!"

-But before anyone could answer, the Black Wings pulsed and sucked all five of us in. The result, white wings appearing on Krad and black wings appearing on me. Valah had grown black cat ears and tail, while Dawn grew white dog ears and tail. But something went wrong. Twilight and Dawn were being pulled into each other, so Twilight became the tamer of Dawn, but she was stuck inside her sister. Then a painting appeared and Valah and Dawn were trapped in it.

Krad and I, we were put to sleep, and that was the day we had decided to find a way to find our sisters.

(End _that day_...)


	19. Chapter 19 Act 2 Scene 1

Chapter 19

Act 2 Scene 1

Satoshi sat there, stunned. For once in his life, he was drawing a blank. "Uh..." "SATOSHIIII!" Everyone cringed. "What is it, Risa-san?" Satoshi asked. Risa latched onto his arm. "I have had the best day of my life! Wanna know what made this day the best?" "What?" "That mesu (Bitch), Twila is crying her little head off!"

She started to giggle. Satoshi and the others, on the other hand, were scared. "Ah, sorry, Risa-san. I have to go." Then the four left the sputtering girl alone in the cafeteria. When they found Twila, she was outside by the fountain. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "T-Twila?" She snapped her head up.

Everyone was looking at her with worried expressions. She bolted off of the cement. "Ah! Uh, sorry, gotta go!" She turned to run, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. At first she thought it was Dark, or Krad. But when the person turned her around and wrapped her in a protective embrace, she smelt vanilla and lavender.

"I'm so sorry, Twila." Came the whispered apology from Satoshi. "I'm so sorry." After a second. Twila returned the favour and wrapped her hands around his back and buried her head into his chest. "Thank you, Satoshi." Suddenly there was a very shrill scream. "SATOSHIII!" Twila growled. She was getting really sick of that Risa.

_~I agree.~_ A voice said inside her head. Twila blinked. "Nee-san?" Dark blinked as well. "Nee-san?" He repeated. "You mean, Twilight?" Twila nodded, but before she could say anything, she was ripped out of Satoshi's warm embrace. "What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend, you mesu!"

Twila clenched her teeth and her hands went into fists. "What did you say?" "I said, you are a bitch! You think you can just waltz in here and steal my property and my..." "Your property?" Twila repeated. "That's what you think of Satoshi? _Your property_!" She slapped the girl in front of her hard with her right hand.

"How dare you call him that! He's a person, not your personal toy!" Satoshi and the others saw her canines appear and her fingernails grow and come to a blunt point. ~_Dawn! Put yourself together!~ _Twila stopped. "Nee-san..." _~Hello imoto, now change into me.~ _"They might not know the difference though..."

_~Just do it, trust me.~ _Twila nodded and closed her eyes. Her body shuddered slightly and when she opened her eyes again they were slightly darker than Twila's normal icy blue eyes. They seemed to hold a purple hue to it. Her hair also seemed to be a bit longer and her stance was totally different.

"Twilight!" Valah, Dark and Krad exclaimed. Twilight waved at them. "Long time no see, Nii-chan." She winked at Krad. "Good to see you too, koi." Krad tried to hide the slight blush that appeared on his face. _Oh please, not one minute goes by and you start to flirt. Seriously Nee-san.~_ Twilight chuckled.

"You are so easy to bug, imoto." Risa just stared in shock. "W-who are you?" Twilight glared at the girl. "I'm your worst nightmare, Harada. I used to be friends with your ancestors. You are so spoiled!" Risa flinched. Suddenly Daisuke came running up to Satoshi and the others. "What's going on here?"

He looked at Twilight. "Oh, hi Twi-san." "Hello Dai-kun." _~How do you know Daisu__k__e?~ _"I met him in his dream a while back. He is our descendant after all." "Dai-kun!" Risa squealed, latching onto Daisuke's arm. "Save me! They're being mean!" Daisuke glared at her. "Go save yourself."

Risa glared back at him. "You are so mean! Why won't you listen to me!" Daisuke scoffed.

_Give Up The Grudge _by _GOB_

_Daisuke_

_Don't make me listen to the stupid broken record again  
The needle's skippin' and repeatin' never reaching the end  
You know you're bitching and complaining like you've got it so tough  
We're sick of all your crying will you ever shut up?_

Everyone sat in shock. Well, not Twilight though. She was smirking. Nobody had thought Daisuke would snap like that, but he wasn't over yet.

Daisuke

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it  
If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it_

_Give up the grudge_  
_Shut your fucking mouth_  
_why you gotta judge everybody but yourself_  
_Take a look around you_  
_There ain't nobody home_  
_I may be a loser_  
_But at least I'm not alone_

_Your Mercedes won't start_  
_Yeah that's a crying shame_  
_I guess 90K a year buys nothing but complaints_  
_The people in my neighbourhood think that I'm a threat_  
_While the boss gets richer they get deeper in debt!_

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it_  
_If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it_

_Give up the grudge_  
_Shut your fucking mouth_  
_why you gotta judge everybody but yourself_  
_Take a look around you_  
_There ain't nobody home_  
_I may be a loser_  
_But at least I'm not alone_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone_


	20. Chapter 20 Act 2 Scene 2

Chapter 20

Act 2 Scene 2

By the end of the song, there were about 50 people around to see what the commotion was about. Most of them were Hikari paintings. When the song ended they erupted in cheers. Twilight came around and when they saw her they gasped. "You're back!" She smiled at them and stood beside Daisuke.

"What just happened here?" Dark asked. Twilight put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Well, I did nothing, it was all Dai-kun here. But I did give him a confidence boost." Then she turned back to Dawn. When that happened, Risa nearly jumped her. "You! It's all your fault! You turned them on me! You will regret this, Twilight Dawn!"

Then Satoshi and the others stood beside Dawn. "FYI, Harada." Dawn said icily. "I am not Twilight Dawn. I am Dawn Niwa. Twilight, Is my older sister, Twilight Niwa." Satoshi wrapped a hand around Dawn's waist. "Also, we're breaking up." Risa's eyes went wide. "W-what! What do you mean 'breaking up'! I thought you loved me!"

"No, actually, I didn't. My father forced me to go out with you. You are spoiled and selfish." "You love somebody else, don't you?" Satoshi pushed his glasses back into place. Risa pointed to Dawn. "You're in love with _her_, aren't you? Admit it, Hiwatari!" Satoshi stiffened slightly. His secret had been found out.

Then Risa grinned evilly. "If you love her, you should show her. Kiss her, watch her reject you." Satoshi stiffened completely. Everyone seemed slightly tense as well. Risa was walking on thin ice. A Hikari painting and a Hikari didn't usually mix, but you never know. Satoshi closed his eyes, his hands in fists.

Then he felt a soft hand on his. He opened his eyes to look at Dawn. She smiled slightly and closed the distance, kissing him slightly. Risa sat in shock as her plan backfired, again. She turned around and stalked off spouting out curses behind her. After she left, Satoshi deepened the kiss and Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then they parted and looked at everyone else. They were grinning. "Finally!" They shouted together. They all laughed and then the school bell rang, signalling that the day was over.

(Back at Hiwatari's Mansion...)

As soon as Satoshi and Dawn got in the house Dawn froze. Then she slapped her forehead. "Great... He didn't even bother to call..." Then a maid appeared and whispered in her ear. Dawn nodded and the woman hurried off. "Well Satoshi, looks like Hiwatari had some decency in him after all. He called on the phone in his room and everyone bolted. Our turn."

She turned to Satoshi. "Where is your sound-prof hideout?" Satoshi gulped. "It's the closet, I used to hide there all the time." Dawn nodded and the two set out for the closet. When they found it, it was actually quite small. "Oh, this is going to be a problem." But they got in with ease. When Dawn sat down she bolted back up.

"Whats the matter?" "That smell... He didn't... Damn you, Hiwatari!" She slammed the wall and sat back down. "Satoshi, whatever you do, do not come near me." "Why?" "Because I said so and it will save your life if you listen to me." Satoshi sniffed the air. "I smell something... sweet..." "That's the aphrodisiac that Hiwatari sprayed in here."

"Aphro...disiac?" Satoshi gulped out. Suddenly Dawn covered her ears and started banging her head on the closet wall. "Hiwatari!" She growled out. "Stop doing that!" When she stopped, she was red in the face and panting. "What is wrong?" Satoshi asked. "Your father is trying to entice me with noises, the room is nice and sound-prof, but I have sensitive ears."

"Entice you? What do you mean?" Dawn shook her head. "Just stay away from me." Satoshi sat beside her. "No. I'll go through it with you." "Damn you, Hikari!" She shouted at him. "Don't you know what aphrodisiac is!" "Actually, no." "It's a love drug, makes you horny and crave with lust. Happy now?"

Satoshi was red now, half from embarrassment and half from the smell. "Oh, crap." Dawn grinned and set her head on the wall again. "Well, let's just hope common sense stays with us long enough."


	21. Chapter 21 Act 3 Scene 3

Chapter 21

Act 2 Scene 3

After a few minutes, Dawn started to hum a tune Satoshi recognized it. It was _Fever _by _Adam Lambert_. "There he goes my baby walks so slow sexual tic-tac-toe yeah I know we both know it isn't time, no but could you be m-mine?" Then she hummed again. "Oh baby, light's on but you're mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone, hey with this fever, fever, yeah my one and own I wanna get you alone give you fever, fever, yeah."

Satoshi glared at her. "What are you doing?" He hissed out. She looked at him with a mischievous glint. "Humming a tune, what does it look like I'm doing?" "Hmph, you were the one that said that you hoped that common sense would stay with us long enough." Dawn shrugged. "Sorry, guess it didn't last long."

Satoshi looked at her with a shocked look. "What?" She asked. "Oh please. Don't tell me that you haven't been like this too. I can tell. Besides..." She leaned into his ear. "I like seeing you hot and disturbed." Satoshi let out a slight feral growl and jumped Dawn, pinning her to the floor. "Tell me to stop now, but if you say 'don't stop' I won't listen to anymore complaints."

Dawn grinned at him. "Why would I complain?" She licked his neck. "I want to see what makes you so strong with your lithe body that I yearn to be touched by." Satoshi sucked in a ragged breath. "You asked for it." But before he could claim her mouth, the closet door opened and they turned their heads to see Mr. Hiwatari.

The two jumped off each other. "D-dad!" "Hiwatari!" He eyed them both. "You do know that you each have rooms, right?" Dawn glared at him. "Well, looks like you knew of this place pretty well anyways. Good job with the aphrodisiac." Hiwatari shook his head. "I had accidentally dropped some this morning in here."

Dawn sighed. "Fine." Satoshi helped her up and they walked out of the closet. Dawn went up to her room and shut the door. A little while later, Satoshi went up to her door and knocked on it. "Dawn? Can I come in?" "Yeah." Satoshi opened the door and looked at Dawn, who was sitting on her bed.

He sat down with her. "You okay?" She nodded. "I'm just tired." "Oh." Then a maid appeared in the doorway, holding a tray with some cups. "Here. Lord Hiwatari asked me to give you these." "Thank you, Zumi." The maid nodded and left the tray on the table. Satoshi stood up and grabbed the drinks.

When he came back he handed Dawn one. "Thank you, Satoshi." She took a big gulp of it and it was gone. Satoshi did the same and it was gone as well. "Hey, Satoshi." Satoshi turned to Dawn. "Yeah?" "Do you mind... if I called you... Sato-kun?" Satoshi flushed slightly. "N-no, not at all." "Hey, Dawn, would you mind if I..."

Dawn looked at him. _~C'mon, Hikari!~ _Dawn nearly fell off the bed, and she would have fallen off if it wasn't for Satoshi who caught her and swung her back up. Suddenly they noticed how close they were and turned away. _~Dawn! Do not make me turn into you, kiss him!~ _Dawn blushed. "Ah, sorry Sato-kun."

"It's alright." Dawn started to fiddle with her fingers. "Sorry I baited you on like that. It was Nee-san's idea." _~Hey!~ +Look, I'm trying to save myself here! Be quiet!+ ~Hmph.~ _"Oh, well, here's the thing. I kinda liked it, how you sang." Dawn looked at him and he grinned at her. "But that wasn't how you sing it."

Then he pinned her to the bed and started to sing the song. "he goes my baby walks so slow _sexual_ tic-tac-toe yeah I know we both know it isn't time, no but could you be m-mine?" Then he really got into the song, testing Dawn's limits.

_We'll never get too far_  
_Just you, me and the bar_  
_Silly menage a trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_There it goes_  
_You stole my so and so_  
_'Cause, sweetheart_  
_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_  
_Or can find_  
_Time to be m-mine, mine_

_Let's get inside your car_  
_Just you, me and the stars_  
_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You burn me, burn me up_  
_Baby yea, yea_

_baby you're mine_  
_Baby you're mine,_  
_mine,_  
_you're mine_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

_Oh baby light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Yeah give you fever, fever yeah_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_


	22. Chapter 22 Act 2 Scene 4

Chapter 22

Act 2 Scene 4

By now, Dawn's hands were literally twitching. "Sato-kun." She purred. Her hand flitted down his clothed body and rested right under his belt buckle. She then touched the little bulge in his pants. "Ngh...!" She grinned and licked behind his ear. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a problem." Satoshi kissed her lightly.

"Dawn... I..." "What is it Sato-kun?" "Would you reject me if I asked?" Dawn shook her head. "Would you love me?" Dawn blinked at him. Then she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "D-Dawn?" "You baka. Of course!" She put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead into his. "Watashi ga ochiru toki, anata wa watashi ga anata no atatakai kokoro ga watashi no tamashī o mitasu tsumetaite iru toki wa, watashi no kokoro no naka ni yorokobi o motarasu kanashii toki, namida ga yoku fuite kawakashite, watashi ga naku toki wa, bakkuappu sa seru. Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu."

(When I fall, you bring me back up, when I cry, you wipe my tears dry, when I'm sad you bring joy to my heart, when I'm cold your warm heart fills my soul. I love you)

Satoshi stared at her. "I love you, Satoshi Hikari. Nothing will ever replace that."

(The next day...)

When word got round that Satoshi and Dawn were going out, people were flocking around the two. "Is it true? Is it true?" They kept asking. Satoshi and Dawn would say nothing but walk on, hand in hand. By lunch hour everyone got the message that Satoshi and Dawn were going out, and left them alone.

What also happened at lunch was Dawn and the others practising for the show that their school was going to be hosting. "What are we going to do?" A girl asked. "Hmmm..." Another hummed. "I have an idea!" A boy suddenly appeared, yelling through a megaphone. "Saehara!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Use that thing properly, you little pipsqueak." Dawn growled, grabbing the megaphone out of his hand and clonking him over the head. "Ah, sorry Dawn-san!" He said sheepishly. Then he seemed to remember something. "I think I have an idea on what we should do!" "What is it, Saehara?" Satoshi asked.

"Japanese!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "What are you talking about?" He pulled out a boom box and pressed play, where a catchy song came on.

.go_! (1)  
_

_Keunyeol boda naega michyeo_

_.go!_

_Iri sone an jabhyeo_

_.go!_

_Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!_

_Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae_

_.go!_

_Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo_

_.g.o! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo_

_.go!_

_Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigoJukgetda jukgesseo_

Then he paused it. "That was awesome!" Valah cheered. "Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke are singing it!" "Wait." Dawn said, stopping Valah. "Do you have the English version?" Saehara nodded and pressed fast forward then play.

_.GO!_  
_I lose my mind when I see her._  
_.GO!_  
_I'm unable to grasp her by this hand._  
_.GO!_  
_I take courage, I pitch up._  
_What do I do? What do I do?_  
_.GO!_  
_I toss away my pride._  
_.GO!_  
_My fast beating heart bursts._  
_.GO!_  
_The feeling of having her is great._  
_I might die, I think I'd die._

All the girls (Except Valah and Dawn) squealed. "This is perfect!" Saehara grinned. "I have more. There's _Mirotic _from _DBSK_, there's this song which is called _Amigo _from _Shinee _and there's _Night Of Fire _from _Hinoi Team feat Korikki_." Dawn held out her hand. "Well, let's here _Mirotic _first." Saehara nodded and pressed play.

_neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_  
_he eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin_  
_neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_  
_neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin_

(Translation)

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_  
_You can't escape I got you- Under my skin_  
_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_  
_You're my slave, I got you under my skin_

Dawn nodded. "Well. Satoshi, Dark, Krad and Daisuke get that one. Try _Night Of Fire_."

_NIGHT OF FIRE hi o tsukete yo_  
_mou meramera bikkuri shitakute_  
_NIGHT OF FIRE itsumo maji de_  
_dakedo kanari POP de itakute_  
_NIGHT OF FIRE tonde hanete_  
_kono sekai o hikkuri kaeshite_  
_NIGHT OF FIRE doukasen wa_  
_kono Heart ni tsunagaru kara_  
_NIGHT OF FIRE_

(Translation)

_Night of fire set my heart on fire  
I'm already flaring up I wanna be surprised  
Night of fire I'm always serious  
But I wanna be pop considerably  
Nigh of fire jumping up and down  
Please upset this world  
Night of fire Cause the fuse  
Leads to this heart  
Night of fire_

"Well, Valah and I are singing that one." "Well, there is also a guy in the song as well. "Perfect. Dark's in it as well." "Great, we have three songs." Valah said. "We need three more. Two are our songs, but we need one more with a girl and a guy." Daisuke then pipped up. "My mom likes to listen to this song called _God Is A Girl _by _Good Coverage_."

"Yeah. And at this one party, I heard this song called _Good Girls Gone Bad _by _Cobra Starship feat Leighton Meester_." Another kid said. Dawn nodded. "Now we need one more... Oh! I got it! How about _She Wolf _by _Shakira?_" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright! Now, what song are you boys doing first?"

She looked at Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi. "Hmm... _Amigo_." Dawn nodded. "What do you want to do, Valah?" "I want to do _God Is A Girl_." Dawn nodded. "Fine, I will do _She Wolf_." Then she clapped her hands. "The rest of you. Help out with preparations or get out and hand out fliers."

* * *

A/N: (1) my computer (Or this site) is being stupid. Everytime you see '.go!' or '.GO!' It's supposed to look like this - '.go!' or '.GO!' sorry for the confusion ^/^


	23. Chapter 23 Act 2 Scene 5

Chapter 23

Act 2 Scene 5

_~Imoto.~_ _+Yes, Nee-san, what is it.+ ~I want to participate as well.~ +Uh, okay, what are you singing?+ ~That's a secret.~ +Ahhh! You're so mean!+ ~I know.~ _Dawn sighed. In one week, the gang had learned the song that they were singing and were onto the next one. Right now, Dark, Valah and Dawn, were practising _Night of Fire_ and Dawn and Satoshi were practising _Good Girls Gone Bad_.

Dawn stretched. "That was a good practice, Sato-kun. We should all come back to the mansion and just have fun tonight." Satoshi nodded. "That would be fun." Suddenly there was a knock at the door where they were practising. "Yea, come in." It was Krad and Dark. "We heard about your little party, and decided to add another member."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Huh?" "What, you don't want your sister there?" Krad asked playfully. "You figured out away to bring here here!" "Well, for a day anyways. Here." Dark handed her a ring. "Put this on and Twilight will be here until midnight." Dawn squealed. "Can I put it on now?" Dark grinned and nodded.

When she did she felt something being pulled from her chest and a figure appeared beside her. Dawn immediately jumped her sister. "Nee-san!" Twilight laughed. "It's great to finally see my Imoto properly." She looked at Dark. "Can I have a hug from Nii-chan as well?" Dark smiled. "Of course, Imoto."

The two embraced before there was a cough. Twilight's eyes twinkled when she saw Krad. "How is my koi?" "Nothing without you, love." The two kissed and Dawn shut her eyes tightly, scrunching up her nose. "Not now you two!" Twilight laughed. "Harsh, talk about innocent torture." Everyone laughed and soon Valah and Daisuke appeared in the room as well.

"Oh! Twi-san!" Twilight patted the boy's head. "Hello again Dai-kun. Hello Valah!" Valah grinned at Twilight. "You'd better keep my brother happy tonight." The two chuckled and Dawn facepalmed. "Do not ruin anything in the house or Hiwatari will kill you." Then they all laughed. After that they went to the office and put on an announcement for all the people helping out in the singing contest to come to the gym.

After that they all met there and Dawn grabbed the mic. "We just wanted to say thank you for helping us out with this and we were thinking of inviting you all to come to the Hiwatari Mansion to have a party!" Everyone cheered at the idea. "Also, anyone having a birthday today?" "I am!" One person piped up.

Dawn knew her. "Hey, Tesa! How old are you?" "17!" "Great! We can go to the Cushi-Cushi before going to the Mansion! How's that?" Everyone yelled their agreement and they all planned to go to the Cushi-Cushi around 4 (So people could dress up) and then go back to the Mansion at 8 and stay there until 11.

(At the Cushi-Cushi)

Dawn ran towards Talim. "Hey! I'm bringing about 20 friends here, can you close down this part of the bar?" She pointed around and included the stage. "Yea! I can do that." Then about 10 minutes later, everything was deserted and Dawn and the others helped her set things up. After that everyone else showed up.

After the party really started, a few kids came up to Dawn. "Can you sing us a song! We want it for Tesa!" "What do you want me to sing?" The girls considered this for a second before answering. "Can you sing _Rock What You Got _by _Superchick_?" Dawn nodded and grabbed Dark and Daiskue before running up to the stage.

Daisuke went to the drums and Dark grabbed a guitar. Dawn grabbed the microphone and Dark started to strum and Daiskue hit the drum hard when Dawn started to sing.

Dawn

_This one's for the beaten down_  
_The ones who lost their rock and roll_  
_Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown_  
_You were born to rock inside your soul_

Everyone turned and listened to what she was singing.

_Welcome misfits, orphans, all_  
_The ones who feel they don't belong_  
_You were made to rock, so stand up tall_  
_Go rock the world and prove them wrong_

Then everyone started to dance at the chorus.

_Rock what you got_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Don't ever let them make you stop_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Light up the lot_  
_No one can rock the way you rock_

_This one's for originals_  
_Who strike out towards the great unknown_  
_Fear not the missteps, take the falls_  
_The rock you find will be your own_

_Rock what you got_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Don't ever let them make you stop_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Light up the lot_  
_No one can rock the way you rock_

_This one's for the beaten down_  
_Who gave up on their rock and roll_  
_Lift your eyes from what drags you down_  
_You were born to rock inside your soul_

_Rock what you got_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Don't ever let them make you stop_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Light up the lot_  
_No one can rock the way you rock_

Then Dark went into a solo and everyone clapped along. Then Dawn started to sing again with the drums in the background and everyone clapping along and singing.

_Rock what you got_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Don't ever let them make you stop_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Light up the lot_  
_No one can rock the way you rock_

_Rock what you got_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Don't ever let them make you stop_  
_Rock what you got_  
_Light up the lot_  
_No one can rock the way you rock_

Then Dark and Daisuke finished the song with a cool finish and everyone cheered. Twilight went up to her sister and whispered something to her and she nodded. Twilight brought up Krad who went to the mixer and put a mic to his mouth when he started a beat with Daisuke.

_Fergalicious_ by Fergie

Krad  
_Four, tres, two, uno  
Listen up y'all cause this is it_  
_The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious  
_

Then Twilight, Dawn, and Valah were together and with mics in their ears.

Dawn  
_Fergalicious definition_  
_Make them boys go loco_  
_They want my treasure_  
_So they get their pleasures from my photo_

Everyone cheered and whistled as they recognised the song.

_You can see me, you can't squeeze me_  
_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_  
_I got reasons why I tease 'em_  
_Boys just come and go like seasons_

Dawn (Krad)_  
Fergalicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_But I ain't promiscuous_  
_And if you was suspicious_  
_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses_  
_(Mwah)_  
_That puts them boys on rock, rock_  
_And they be lining down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

Dawn (Twilight and Valah)_  
So delicious_  
_(It's hot, hot)_  
_So delicious_  
_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_  
_So delicious_  
_(They want a taste of what I got)_  
_I'm Fergalicious_  
_(T-t-tasty, tasty)_

Dawn_  
Fergalicious def-_  
_Fergalicious def-_  
_Fergalicious def-def-def-def-def-_

Twilight (Krad)_  
Fergalicious definition_  
_Make them boys go crazy_  
_They always claim they know me_  
_Comin' to me call me Stacy_  
_(Hey Stacy)_

_I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E_  
_And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Fergalicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_My body stay vicious_  
_I be up in the gym_  
_Just workin on my fitness_

_He's my witness_  
_(Ooh wee)_  
_I put yo' boy on rock rock_  
_And he be lining down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

Twilight (Dawn and Valah)_  
So delicious_  
_(It's hot, hot)_  
_So delicious_  
_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_  
_So delicious_  
_(They want a taste of what I got)_  
_I'm Fergalicious_

Valah_  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out_

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_If you really want me_  
_Honey, get some patience_  
_Maybe then you'll get a taste_

_Of my tasty, tasty_  
_I'll be laced with lacey_  
_It's so tasty, tasty_  
_It'll make you crazy_

Suddenly there was lights focusing on the other side of the stage and the girls screamed out. Satoshi, Dark and Krad were there, wearing what looked like Lolita of the male kind. Or, as Dawn knew of it, Fortune Kodona. They started to sing together.

Satoshi Dark and Krad_  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_  
_D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the_

Krad_  
Hit it Fergie!_

Everyone cheered at the performance of the boys and even the three girls grinned before Dawn started to sing again.

Dawn (Twilight and Valah)_  
All the time I turn around brothas gather round_  
_Always looking at me up and down, looking at my_  
_(Uh)_  
_I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama_  
_Little mama I don't wanna take your man_

Twilight  
_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited_  
_And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_  
_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

Valah (Krad)  
_Cause they say she delicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_But I ain't promiscuous_  
_And if you was suspicious_  
_All that shit is fictitious_

Dawn (Twilight and Valah)  
_I blow kisses_  
_(Mwah)_  
_That puts them boys on rock, rock_  
_And they be lining down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_

_(T-t-t-tasty tasty)_  
_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Twilight (Dawn and Valah)  
So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_

Satoshi Dark and Krad (Valah)_  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_  
_D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the_


	24. Chapter 24 Act 3 Scene 1

Chapter 24

Act 3 Scene 1

Everyone cheered at them as they bowed. Daisuke laughed and stood up with his friends. After they got off the stage, Daisuke had to compliment them. "You guys were great! I don't think the girls were expecting all of you to sing like that." The three laughed and the girls grinned. "That was a good performance. And you guys were dancing pretty well."

Dark shrugged. "What do you expect? We have been practising for weeks." They all nodded. Suddenly the bar door opened and everyone went quiet. Valah and Dawn nearly keeled over and looked towards the door. A group had just came in. Two boys and three girls. The one who looked like the leader had black hair and was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans.

His eyes were green and they seemed to be the only kind thing about him, even though his eyes held a evil glare to them. The one who looked like the second had blond hair and was wearing a black sweater and had grey eyes. He also had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. Two of the three girls looked like twins except one was wearing black and had golden hair and one was wearing white and gold with purple hair.

The last girl seemed shy and was wearing a plaid skirt with black leggings and a purple shirt with wings and her hair was a shade lighter than Daiskue's. The leader looked around the room and when his eyes locked with Dawn's, he grinned and strode over to her with his posy right behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He grinned at her, showing very sharp, and very white, fangs. "Long time no see, Dawn." "Hello, Flash. Stupid as ever, I see." He narrowed his eyes at her and she let out a low growl. "What do you want?" Valah asked. "We are going to release you." The second boy replied.

"What do you mean, Kale?" Dawn asked. "The Black Wings thinks that you two aren't... demon enough, and he sent us to unleash you." Valah and Dawn's eyes widened. "What are you thinking! There are others here!" "It won't affect them." One of the twins assured. "The Black Wing's made sure that it would only affect you." The other added.

"What would only affect us?" "The song we are going to play." The shy girl explained. "What song?" Flash grinned again. "You'll see. You'd better make your human friends stay away from you chicks for a while, you never know what might happen." Then they all laughed, except for the shy girl.

The five went up onto the stage and the twins grabbed two guitars while the girl went to the drums. Flash and Kale went up to two microphones and then one of the twins started to strum and the girl then started, then the other twin came along and after a while, Flash and Kale started to sing along to the beat.

Flash

_Two single hearts on fire_

Kale

_currently on the wire_

Flash Kale

_a focused moment made_

_bruises and bitemarks say_  
_takes one to bring the pain_  
_passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams_

_you're in a place for fear_  
_lips are for biting here_  
_lets make this moment worth the while_  
_lets kill the night and go down in style_  
_feel the magic rise_  
_we're plotting our demise_  
_of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl_

Then as the girls were going into a solo, Valah and Dawn were trying to cover themselves. They were turning. Not into rampaging animals, they were turning into females in _heat_. That was not a good sign because then they would start to give off hormones and Satoshi and Dark probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

They knew Flash and Kale wouldn't even try. Those two were the male parts of them. If the Black Wings had sent them, then he was planning something very dangerous. Or he was trying to regain control over his Lock and Key. And right now, it was working. Twilight was trying her hardest to keep her brother and Satoshi away from the two, even though they were worried shitless about them.

She kept telling them to stay away. Then Kale and Flash started to sing again.

Kale and Flash

_you bring the ropes and chains_  
_I'll bring the pills and games_  
_I can show you pain_  
_and make you say my name_

Flash

_you will believe my lies_

Kale

_that im not like other guys_

Flash

_that sparkle in my eyes_

Kale and Flash

_is part of my disguise_

_you're in a place for fear_  
_lips are for biting here_  
_lets make this moment worth the while_  
_lets kill the night and go down in style_  
_feel the magic rise_  
_we're plotting our demise_  
_of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl_

_Then there was another solo and the twins were matching the gasping breaths of Valah and Dawn._

_Flash and Kale_  
_you're in a place for fear_  
_lips are for biting here_  
_lets make this moment worth the while_  
_lets kill the night and go down in style_  
_feel the magic rise_  
_we're plotting our demise_  
_of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl_

_you're in a place for fear_  
_lips are for biting here_  
_lets make this moment worth the while_  
_lets kill the night and go down in style_  
_feel the magic rise_  
_we're plotting our demise_  
_of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl_

Then there was one last solo before it ended and everyone erupted in cheering as Valah and Dawn bolted out of the bar with Flash and Kale right at their heels.

(Somewhere out of the Cushi-Cushi)

Valah and Dawn were in full sprint, trying to force the urge to change into a white wolf and a panther. They had to stop about 4 blocks away from the Cushi-Cushi. But not even a minute later, Kale and Flash were on top of them. "Gotcha!" Kale gloated. Valah squirmed under his weight and tried to throw him off.

"Get off me!" She hissed, starting to show her fangs at him. He grinned, showing the same fangs, but bigger. "No, you are my prey. And If I can smell you properly, I would say that you are... in _heat_." She flinched as he went to lick her neck. Dawn, on the other hand, was snapping at Flash every time he would try to lean towards her.

He already had a few bite marks over his face and he was loosing his patience with her. She bit him again and he snarled at her, his patience gone. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she yelped in pain. He took that second and proceeded to rip at her shirt. At that same second, a fist connected to his jaw and he was sent flying backwards.

Kale, on the other hand, was grabbed behind his collar and belt loop and thrown into a garbage can. Valah and Dawn sat up and saw Twilight, Daisuke, Krad, Dark and Satoshi standing above the two boys. Then they saw the three girls standing beside them. They stood up and the three girls shushed them.

"It's all right." One twin assured. "We were waiting for this to happen." The other added. "We never wanted to do this in the first place anyways." The shy girl finished. "What are your names?" Valah asked. "I'm Nina." The golden haired girl replied. "And I'm Vina." The purple haired girl added. "I'm Natasha." The shy girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn greeted back, nodding at them. Then they heard growls and turned back to the boys and Twilight. Kale and Flash were standing in battle stances and Dark and Krad had their wings out. Valah and Dawn nodded to each other and ran towards the two boys. Suddenly a huge pure white wolf and a huge pure black panther was right in front of Dark and Krad.

The two boys stepped back as they realized who they were. Dawn growled at Flash and Valah hissed at Kale. Then the two boys turned into their forms and were even bigger than Valah and Dawn, but that didn't stop the girls. They launched themselves at the two and suddenly the four were back in human forms, but with different clothing and they had magic.

But no magic was thrown as Twilight stepped in the middle. "No, not right now." She glared at the two boys. "You two leave, or I will make you leave." The two slouched and seemed to disappear in the shadows of the ally-way. Valah and Dawn let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the wall. "That was close, eh, Valah?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Now what are we going to do?" "Go back to the Mansion." Twilight said. Then she grinned. "We still have a party to do." They nodded and headed back to the bar where they went to the Mansion to have fun for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25 Act 3 Scene 2

Chapter 25

Act 3 Scene 2

"Hey, look what I found guys!" Saehara shouted from the basement. Everyone ran to the stairs and saw him grinning from ear to ear. "What is it?" The all said. "I found DDR!" Everyone cheered and they ran down the stairs. When they got down there though, they found that there was more in the huge room than just DDR.

There were game systems from all over the world! Name any system and that room probably housed it somewhere. Through all the commotion, Dawn had disappeared somewhere and Satoshi was about to ask Twilight where her sister went when he heard a: "Nii-chan! Why do your clothes have to be so _tight_?"

There were laughs, whistles and wolf howls. Satoshi turned around to see Dawn wearing his costume from the Ice and Dark play from 3 years ago. Dark laughed. "Those aren't mine! Those are Satoshi's!" Dawn caught the young commander's eye and grinned. She sauntered over to him and showed herself off to him.

"Well?" She asked. "What do you think, Sato-kun?" Satoshi gulped. She was wearing the exact same outfit, but it seemed different. Sure it was skin tight on her and showed those perfect curves, but something was off. She was wearing the wig and contacts, but everything seemed more, girl-ish to him.

He noticed that she had black army boots that came up to her ankle, but then he noticed a fluffy tail moving back and forth and realized why everything seemed different. Her white wolf ears and tail were out, and it made her look even more sexy in that outfit. Satoshi gulped. If only they were the only people in the house right now...

Dawn grinned and licked her lips. "I like the way you think, Sato-kun." Then she walked passed him, brushing him ever so slightly in the process. Satoshi, by now, was beet red, and Twilight was laughing at him. "Well it looks like my little sister has become the Goddess of Seduction, right Nii-chan?"

Dark laughed and nodded. "Yep, she's learned a lot from me!" Twilight scoffed. "Well she's a bit more, _showy _than you are. I was like that as well. So she learned from both of us." "Yep, our little sister is A-ok!" But suddenly the air went cold and everyone froze. Dawn whipped around and bolted for the stairs.

Her ears went flat on her head and her teeth were bared. "Black Wings!" Two figures came down the stairs. First was Police Chief Hiwatari, and a teenage boy about Dawn's age, and Satoshi figured that he was Black Wings. The feeling was the same as well. Black Wings looked at Dawn with cold black eyes.

"Why, it is so nice to see you again, Eternal Virgin." Dawn snarled at him. "What the hell do you want, Black Wings?" Black Wings chuckled. "I just wanted to see how my favourite painting was doing in the land of humans. It seems that all the small paintings that I released have gathered here." He looked around at the cowering kids.

"And it seems that they have not forgotten their place in the land of Hikari Artworks." By this time, Dark, Krad, Valah and Twilight, were at Dawn's side. Black Wings eyed them all. "Ahhh... The gang's all here..." "What the hell do you want, Black Wings?" Twilight asked, repeating her sister's question.

Black Wings walked right up to Dawn and cupped her chin. "I want you back. No, I _need _you back." Dawn smacked his arm away from her. "You perverted bastard!" She snarled. Now both Satoshi and Daisuke were beside their friends. Black Wings glared at them. "It's your fault that you guys became friends. I would have been able to keep my house in order if you two had just done your roles properly!"

Dawn growled and took a step towards Black Wings. "Touch them, you die." Even though everyone knew that Black Wings could just swat Dawn away like a fly, he backed off. He glared at Satoshi. "What did you do to her? She used to be more threatening before, you made her soft." Dawn growled at him again, this time louder, almost snarling at him.

She pressed herself close to Satoshi, where he responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. Black Wings' eyes flashed angrily as he lost his temper. He pushed Dawn away, almost causing her to fall to the ground, and gripped Satoshi by his collar, lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

He snarled at Satoshi and everyone flinched, even Dark and Krad. He pulled his arm back to punch the young commander when his arm was suddenly gripped and was wrenched away from Satoshi's shirt. Then he was thrown into a wall, causing a small crater appear from the strong impacted.

Black Wings stood up, dazed. He held his head with his hand and shook it. "What the hell?" He lifted up his head and was staring at a _very _pissed of Dawn. Her eyes were blood red and her sharp canines were very apparent in her open snarling mouth. Even her fingernails were longer went to a strong blunt point.

"I told you," She snarled out. "You touch him, you _die_." Black Wings 'meep'ed, but held his ground. She walked right up to his face and put her clawed finger to his chest.

_Going Under _by _Evanescence_

_Dawn_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)_

Black Wings lifted up a hand to touch her face but she slapped it away, continuing her rant.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself._  
_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_  
_Not tormented daily defeated by you_  
_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_  
_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._  
_(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_I won't be broken again (again)_  
_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_I'm going under_


	26. Chapter 26 Act 3 Scene 3

Chapter 26

Act 3 Scene 3

After that, everyone was more shocked at her outburst at Black Wings than they were at Daisuke's outburst at Risa. Through the whole time this was happening, Police Chief Hiwatari hadn't said a word or moved a muscle. Now what he did was just slip past the kids and headed upstairs where a certain _friend _was waiting for him.

Dawn pointed to the stairs where Hiwatari just went up to. "Get the _fuck _out of my house." Black Wings glared at her then Satoshi one last time before disappearing, just like that. Dawn's shoulder's sagged, like someone just put a 10 ton weight on her shoulders. Satoshi seemed to sense this as he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

Dawn sighed her thanks and closed her eyes. While that was going on, Valah and the others were telling the kids to go home and that they would see them tomorrow. After they left, all there was was Satoshi, Dawn, Valah, Twilight, Dark, Krad, Daisuke, Vina, Nina and Natasha. Dawn sighed and reluctantly stepped away from Satoshi.

"Well, if you guys want to stay here, you are going to have to have two to a room. Right now I'm going to have a shower. Have a good night, ok?" They nodded at she went upstairs. Satoshi looked at Valah. "What is up with Black Wings and Dawn?" Valah bit her lip. "Well, I guess you have already noticed, but they used to be very intimate with each other. But one day, that all changed. I don't remember all the details, but once, Dawn had gotten out and had fallen in love with a human. Black Wings had gotten so angry, that he actually killed the boy and put a curse on her."

"Eternal Virgin." Satoshi said, remembering how Black Wings had greeted Dawn. Valah nodded. "For years, Twilight and I have been trying to find out how to get the curse off, but with no avail." Krad tapped his chin. "Well, she got the curse because she fell in love, right?" Valah nodded. "And since then, she has done what?"

"Seducing men for her own pleasure, but never staying for long." "Because?" "She... didn't want to have a bond with them..." Valah's eyes widened as she figured out where her brother was going with the conversation. "Are you saying that the only way to remove the curse, is for her to fall in love again?"

Krad nodded his head. "That's half of the solution, you know how people say that there is sex and then there is making love? I think that Dawn needs to fall in love and make love with that person and not just empty sex." Dark looked at Satoshi. "I believe that half of that solution has already been achieved, Krad."

Krad looked at Satoshi as well and nodded. "Yes, I have never seen Dawn look at anyone like she does you, Satoshi." "Yes, and that little performance that she did a little while ago, she never lost it like that." Twilight smiled at Satoshi. "You have really screwed up her life, Hikari. But I'm happy that you opened her eyes."

Valah chuckled. "She's probably using the shower excuse to try and figure things out." "Speaking of lovers..." Krad said, looking at Vina and Nina. "I believe that you two are in love with Flash and Kale, are you not?" They blushed and nodded. "I knew it. Because you two are Dark and I's opposites. And Flash and Kale are Valah and Dawn's opposites."

"But what about Natasha?" Daisuke asked. Dark tapped his chin and grinned. "Well, she's shy, like you Daisuke. And she's very smart, like Satoshi. And we are all couples... except for her and you, Daisuke." Everyone blinked before grinning at the two. They both blushed and glanced at each other.

"I should rephrase that." Dark said. "_Including _you and her." They all laughed before Dark shooed Satoshi upstairs. He heard the water in the bathroom running and decided to take a peek. He opened the door slightly and say a faint outline of Dawn. "Dawn?" He called out tentatively. He saw the figure jump in surprise.

The curtain opened slightly, just enough for Dawn's head to poke through. Her face was red, and it wasn't because of the heat in the bathroom. "Satoshi!" She growled out. "You scared me!" "So I saw." She shook her head. That's when Satoshi noticed she was showering with her part wolf form.

He gulped. This was going to be hard to concentrate with. Dawn bit her lip. "Ummm... Sato-kun..." "Y-yes?" "Do you, uh... Wanna come in with me?" Satoshi blinked. Did she just ask him to take a shower with him? He blushed. "Uh... do you want me to?" She nodded her head. "Yes, please, Sato-kun."

He nodded his head. "Okay." She beamed a smile at him and closed the curtain so he could have some privacy. He took off his clothes and set out a towel before opening the curtain to get in the warm water, and was greeted by a breathtaking sight. Dawn was sitting in the warm water with her ears soaked so they were sagging a bit, and her tail looked a lot thinner, thanks to the water.

But the way she was sitting sent blood pooling down _there_. She opened one eye to look at him. "Well? Are you going to get in or not?" Once he stepped in, she stood up and pressed her body against his for a hug. "Thank you." He hugged her back and ran a finger up and down her smooth back.

"For what?" She shivered at his touch. "F-for being there for me." He smiled. "If one of us should be thanking the other, it should be for me. You were the one who saved me." "Yes, but that was because _you _saved _me_." He looked at her. "How?" "Don't play dumb with me, Hikari. You guys were talking about my curse, they figured out that I'm already in love with you."

She put her face on his chest. She sighed happily. "And I'm happy that I did, otherwise I would have never been able to get my sister back, or have some friends, or I would have never been able to get to know you." She smiled at him as tears fell down her face. "Thank you, Sato-kun." Satoshi smiled warmly at her before kissing her softly on the nose.

She giggled at the sweet gesture. They soon got out and when they were dressed and out off the bathroom, Krad, Dark, Valah and Twilight were standing there, and they didn't seem happy. "What?" The two asked. They shook their heads. "If you will not go at it by yourself, we will make you do it."

Dawn caught up immediately. "You do realize that neither Krad nor Dark, will be able to contain themselves?" Twilight grinned mischievously at her sister. "That, my dear sister, is the whole idea." All three guys raised their eyebrow at the girls. Dawn blinked before grinning and the three girls grinned back at the boys.

Satoshi pushed up his sleeves. "Oh, it's on! Dark, Krad and I, are up first." Dawn bowed to him. "I would love to see what you, Hikari, have been hiding from me." "With pleasure."


	27. Chapter 27 Act 3 Scene 5

Chapter 27

Act 3 Scene 5

About 10 minutes later, the people from the party were back, because they wanted to see how good the different sexes would do, and to see who would seduce who. First up was Satoshi and the two angels and they had the Fortune Kodona on. Krad went to the mixer as both Satoshi and Dark grabbed a guitar. As the music came on, Dark was the first to get the mic.

Dark

Enrique, Usher  
This is for the dirty girls  
All around the world  
Here we go

Dirty dirty dancer

When Satoshi got the mic, he totally went all out.

Satoshi

_'Nother day, 'nother night_  
_And she acting like she don't sleep_  
_She's a five when she drinks_  
_But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_  
_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_  
_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_  
_Got all the moves that make you get it up_

Satoshi Dark and Krad  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_  
_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_  
_You'll never be her only_

Krad  
_It's a game_  
_That she plays_  
_She can win with her eyes closed_  
_It's insane how she tames_  
_She can turn you to an animal_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_  
_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_  
_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_  
_She's got all the moves that make you give it up_

Krad Dark and Satoshi  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_  
_You'll never be her only_

_Never be her only_

Dark  
_She never satisfied_  
_You better do it right_  
_Before you're lonely_

_No, she's never satisfied_  
_You better do it right_  
_Before you're lonely_

Dark, Satoshi and Krad  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_  
_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
_Never ever lonely_  
_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_  
_You'll never be her only_  
_You'll never be her only_

_The girl don't stop_  
_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_  
_The girl don't stop_  
_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_  
_The girl don't stop_  
_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_  
_The girl don't stop_

Everyone erupted in cheers as the three girls looked at each other. "That was amazing!" Valah exclaimed, eyeing Dark with bedroom eyes. Dark just winked at her and grinned. Twilight nodded. "That was very surprising, you guys were amazing in the song. The dancing was good as well." She gave Krad a seductive smirk.

Dawn just laughed. "I agree with you all, I can't believe that Satoshi had that much guts, I say that I am seduced. But that doesn't mean that I'll give up just yet." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, all three had Lolita on. They were all wearing the Cotton Black Buttons Ruffle Lolita Skirt, but their shirts were all different.

Valah was wearing a Black Square Collar Long Sleeves Cotton Lolita Blouse, Twilight was wearing a Black Halter Sleeveless Ruffles Cotton Lolita Blouse, and Dawn was wearing a Slim Black White Bandage Short Sleeves Cotton Lolita Blouse. They grinned at the boys before walking up to the stage.

As the music turned on, Valah grabbed the mic.

Valah

_It's Britney bitch_

Dawn grinned as the boy's jaws dropped and she grabbed a mic as well.

Dawn

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Huh! Huh!_

Then her sister grabbed the mic to start the song.

Twilight

_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe _

_It's complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid _

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play _

A lovegame, a lovegame

Twilight Dawn and Valah

_Hold me and love me Just wanna touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough _

_For my heart to quit it _

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_don't think too much, just bust that kick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame _

_Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame_

Dawn walked near Satoshi as her part came up and lifted up his chin with her finger.

Dawn

_Huh! _

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah _

_You've indicated your interest I'm educated in sex, yes _

_And now I want it bad, want it bad _

_A lovegame, a lovegame_

She let go with a grin as Satoshi blushed and stared at her with lust in his eyes.

Dawn Valah and Twilight

_Hold me and love me just want touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough _

_For my heart to quit it _

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame_

Valah (Twilight and Dawn)

_Huh! _

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh _

_The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh_

_ and a game And a game (huh) And a game (huh) And a game (huh) A lovegame!_

Valah Twilight (Dawn)

_Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_Know the lovegame Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame _

_Do you want love _

_Or you want fame _

_Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick) _

_Know the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) _

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? _

_(Don't think too much just bust that stick) Know the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) _

_Huh!_

Everyone cheered and whistled as they finished their songs. Krad grinned. "Well, look's like the girls _do _have a trick or two up their sleeves. I bow to them. I think that they win hands down." Dark nodded. "That was amazing, the dancing was just erotic, what do you think, Satoshi?" Satoshi put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table as he smiled seductively at Dawn. "I think I'm going to shove Dawn on a bed and take her all night." Everyone whistled and yelled out encouragements to him as Dawn was red in the face, but was returning the smile with a seductive grin. "I will take you up on that offer, Satoshi-sama." She winked and then left the stage, walking upstairs with the two girls behind her. The three boys followed them as the guests let themselves out of the house. As soon as the door closed in Dawn's room, Satoshi pushed the girl up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Dawn responded instantly. Her hands rested on his biceps as she melted into the kiss. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. '_Hey, guys! I'm gonna have to pull you out of here! Hold on!_' Everything seemed to buckle as it faded to black, then faded into what looked like the back of a limousine...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Twila's POV)

I blinked. I looked around the limo and saw everyone sitting in the exact same position they were before they were suddenly in my book. I saw Satoshi look at me with lustful disappointment. I blushed and gave the same look back. I then saw Dark and Valah look down at themselves frantically.

I giggled slightly. _'I guess they got farther than me and Satoshi did._' Then I saw Krad siting there and suddenly remembered. My eyes started to water and I looked away from everyone, looking outside. It was stormy and I could tell that there was going to be thunder showers. I shuddered in fear; I hated thunder showers.

The thunder would vibrate through my whole body and the lightning would scare me out of my skin. I looked back at Krad. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice barely a whisper. He somehow heard me and snapped his head to look at me. "I should have told you before, but I had a sister who was named Twilight. She was my twin sister, but we never really acted like twins. Kinda like Risa and Riku."

Everyone was looking at me now. "She and I used to watch DN Angel all the time. She was in love with Krad while I was still mulling over my feelings for Satoshi." I bit my lip. "One day she had come to me and begged me to write a story about the show. I had nodded, but never started it until she started acting weird."

I looked up at the sky again, feeling like the way it was looking. "I never knew she felt depressed, no one ever did. When I had finished a few chapters and decided that I couldn't write anymore at that particular moment, I would hand my pages to my sister and she would beam. She literally _glowed _with happiness whenever she was reading my stories. But one day I had found a page under her pillow while I was planning to wash her sheets. It was lyrics to a song she had just started. There was one verse and a chorus. One the back I saw some music notes for a piano. The next day when I let her read my story again, she didn't seem as happy, she seemed distracted. That night I heard a cry, but was too tired to really pay attention. The next morning I realized what the cry was. My sister had committed suicide by slitting her wrists. Because she was so isolated from life, no one really came to the burial. More like _no one came_. I was the only one there. As the tears ran down my face I had taken the piece of paper and wrote the last of her song and completed my story with her death of trying to protect me."

I shook my head, feeling the tears run down my face. "I recorded the song in a secret location with a piano I tuned myself. No one has ever heard her song. It was only last year when she had died. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out, and I only found comfort when I read my story." Then I heard the thunder and the lightning soon followed after.

I whimpered and dug my fingernails into the leather seat. I saw Chip look at me worriedly, but he was also looking at his victimized leather seat. I relaxed a bit, trying not to ruin his seat, but then it happened again, louder and feeling closer this time. I gripped the seat again, harder. This time breaking the leather.

I felt someone hug me from the side and a hand rubbed up and down my back. The person's breath kept hitting in my ear as the person whispered comforting words. I realized that it was Satoshi and I nearly broke down. I leaned my head into his shoulder and started to breath on his neck. He shuddered slightly and I grinned.

But my peace was soon shattered when there was another roar of the thunder and the flash of lightning. I gripped the front of his shirt and he started to soothe me by shushing and whispering words in my ear again. After a while the thunder and lightning didn't bother me anymore and I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt myself stop.

Satoshi pulled my face up and smiled comfortingly at me. "See?" He said. "The storm won't hurt you." I blinked, realizing what he was saying to me earlier. "It's okay, I'm here, don't worry it won't hurt you, I'm here." Tears welled up into my eyes and I cried out his name, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Satoshi!" I felt him kiss my neck and face, trying to calm me down again. I did after a moment and let go of him, looking up at everyone. "Uh..." But even before that was out, my friends piled on top of me and Satoshi, pulling us into some weird group hug. And to me it felt comforting, I felt safe.

Suddenly I heard the radio in Chip's limo turned on and the host's voice filled the back seat. "We just got a tape with a recording from a anonymous person, requesting we share it with you tonight. We comply to that request by turning on the song now, enjoy." That's when my worst fears came true as I heard my voice ring in my ears.

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Twila (When she was younger)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

I felt everyone's eyes fall on me worriedly, but I wasn't even paying attention, my eyes were glued on the radio.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

I felt myself singing the verse that was the most painful to me, but it was like I had no control of my body.

Twila and Young Twila  
_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
__A broken heart that the world forgot_

That's when Valah decided to join in with me, taking away some of the pain in my heart.

Twila, Valah and Young Twila  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After the song ended, I heard the host struggling to find the appropriate words. "W-Well... t-that was... shocking... Whoever made this song must have been very sad. But amazing voice. Reminds me of a certain girl that I keep hearing about-" But before he could say more, I shut off the radio. I looked back at Chip.

"I have a feeling that I know the reason you pulled us out of my book." He nodded. "Black Wings has found his way into our world. And he is in the same shape he was in when he was in your book. He has everybody on his side. I've even heard reports that some of his pawns have taken over humans because they have no physical body."

Then he bit his lip. "Speaking of your sister, Black Wings has her. If I had gotten to her before he left, she would have been here too, with all her memories in tact from before she had died. But somehow Black Wings got to her first. I'm so sorry, Twila." I sat there, shocked. Then I felt anger course through me like a fire just exploded out of it's cage.

I felt my body change. The fangs, the claws, tail, ears. But before my change could go any farther, I felt lips on my own. I instantly calmed down, feeling everything retract and I felt my breathing return to normal as I fixed on one thing only: the calming kiss I was pulled into. Once me and Satoshi broke apart, he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "You sure know how to calm me down, Sato-kun." He smiled, happy that my old self was back. I looked back at Chip. "Do you know where Black Wings is?" He nodded. "In fact, that was where we were going now but..." "But what?" I asked. "There are some 'people' who are blocking our way."

I looked out the window and saw what he was talking about. An army of humans and evil paintings had literally blocked our path, refusing to budge. I even recognised two boys that were in the front of the line, right in the middle. "Come out!" I heard Kale shout. "We know you are in there!" Flash added.

I pulled my head back into the limo and looked at everyone. "Well, they want us to come out, so let's oblige to them." They nodded. I looked back at Chip. "You stay in here, okay?" He nodded and I got out with everyone else, going in front of the car to face everybody. Flash grinned at me, showing those glistening fangs.

"Why hello _Dawn _or should I say, _Twilight Dawn_?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Call me whatever you want, I don't care, just tell me what you want." "You." Satoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously at that and wrapped a possessive and firm arm around my waist. Flash laughed. "And of course we want Valah too."

I saw Dark do the same thing to Valah that Satoshi did to me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Something wasn't adding up quite right... "There's something else, isn't there?" I asked. Flash and Kale blinked. "What?" "You want to fight." Their eyes widened and got into a fighting stance. I shook my head.

"No, you want to fight with your voice." I looked at the building that was to my left. "That gym is used for concerts. We'll fight there. Sing whatever you want and we'll throw it right back." "Deal." Flash and Kale said. They turned to go into the building with their 'army' behind them. Once they were inside I turned to the others.

"If we give into them, we will lose. We have to convince them to come onto our side, okay?" They nodded and we went inside as well. Once we were there, I saw the 'army' already sitting and waiting for us and their leaders to 'duke it out'. I took a big breath and then let it out. '_This is it. Time to sink or swim._'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I looked at Flash and Kale. "You guys can go first, okay?" They nodded and climbed onto the stage. When they started their song, I already knew that we could change them onto our side.

Me Against The World by Simple Plan

Flash_  
We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game_

Kale_  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims_

Flash

_They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same_

Kale and Flash_  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

Flash  
We_ won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
_

Kale_  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove_

Flash_  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

Kale and Flash  
_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Flash_  
Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot_

Kale_  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us_

Flash_  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to_

Kale and Flash_  
We'll never let you in_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Once they were done I looked at Satoshi and the other boys. They looked mad, like they were disappointed with how Flash and Kale pleaded with them. They climbed up onto the stage and started to sing their solution to the kids.

Riot by 3 Days Grace

Satoshi_  
If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on_

Dark  
_You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Dark Satoshi Krad and Daiskue  
_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
_

Daiskue  
_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off_

Krad  
_You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Daiskue Krad Dark and Satoshi  
_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

They pointed to Flash and Kale and they caved in immediately. Flash looked at Kale and seemed to offer a suggestion with the next verse that Kale nodded to.

Flash  
_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Flash Kale Daiskue Krad Dark and Satoshi  
_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

As soon as that song was over, the whole gym erupted with cheer as Satoshi locked a hand on Flash's upper arm and Flash did the same. Dark and Kale did the same as well and I couldn't help but smile. But then I saw a very familiar girl and my smile disappeared. She pushed the new friends apart and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Just because you got them to work together doesn't mean I'll cave in just as easily!" I cocked my eyebrow, folded my arms across my chest, and gave her an amused smile. "Oh really? Dazzle me then." Risa grabbed the microphone and started to sing a song that I was shocked by.

Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

Risa_  
State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realise you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way..._

I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From goin' out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cuz coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
you're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

Once she was done, I was so mad that I wanted to go up there and shake some sense into her! She was trying to dump all the blame onto _my _Satoshi! As I made a move to go up to her, Satoshi held up and arm and grinned at me. "I have an idea, watch." He went up to the stage where Risa was and snatched the microphone out of Risa's hand.

He grinned at me once before singing.

Gives you Hell by All American Rejects

Satoshi_  
I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

_Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

Then everyone was singing the chorus with Satoshi

Crowd  
_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
_

Satoshi (Crowd)  
_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

After that, Risa looked like she swallowed a lemon. Then she hung her head, finally giving up. "Fine." She said to me. "You win." I smiled, feeling a little pity for her. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not about winning, it's about learning from your mistakes. You probably did love Satoshi, but he didn't love you back. Maybe one day you'll find a man that will love you for who you are and not your wealth and pretty looks."

She looked at me. "You think so?" I nodded. "I know so." She smiled and suddenly I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. "Well, well, well. It looks like you've convinced my little pawns to trust you, but it will take _way _more than that to convince me." I spun around and looked straight at Black Wings. I growled at him as he gave me a predatory look.

I stood there for a second before grinning. I had a brilliant idea. I snapped my fingers and I was wearing the same clothes that belonged to Satoshi from the Ice and Dark play. But it had all the perks that my book included. My ears and tail and my army boots. I stole the microphone from Satoshi and started to sing to Black Wings.

U + Ur Hand by Pink

Twila_  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

Check it out, goin' out on the late night  
Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight

I could feel my friends and Black Wings stare at me in shock at the change in my vocabulary, but I was down right pissed at Black Wings. He thought he owned me, no matter where I was. But right now I was about to prove him wrong. So _very wrong_.

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just_ you __and __your __hand tonight_

Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!

Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!

Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight?

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just_ you and your__ hand tonight_

Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
(Break break break, break it, break it down)

You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah

Then I walked right up to him and put my finger on his chest, just saying the next verse. "_You know who you are, __h__igh-fivin', talkin' shit, __b__ut you're going home alone, aren't ya?_" Then I flicked his nose as I sang the next verse, backing away from him and taunting him with my words and body.

_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just_ you and your __hand tonight_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just_ you and your__ hand tonight  
_

_Yeah oohh_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everyone sat in silence and I didn't mind. I was busy loving how Black Wings was trying to figure out what had just happened. He seemed to be defeated before he grinned and swiped the microphone out of my hand. But before he sang, he snapped his fingers and something that looked like a mirror appeared and there was fire behind him.

But I could clearly see the cage that was just to his left. There was a person in it, hands clinging to the bars. I recognised her immediately and gasped. "Twilight!" She didn't turn her head to my voice and I realised that she could not hear me, nor could she see me. She was naked and bruised up quite badly.

I could hear Krad growl at Black Wings. "You bastard!" He shouted. Black Wings just shrugged and started to sing.

Inside the Fire by Disturbed

Black Wings_  
Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul,  
About to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again _

_Devon  
__No longer livin__  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child,  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again_

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

_Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
_

_End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
_

_Take your place inside the fire with her _

I felt myself get pulled towards Black Wings as his evil magic was working around my soul, trying to break it and take the pieces back to him. I felt strong arms wrap around me and Satoshi whispered those words that helped the defences around my soul grow stronger. "I will never let you go."

_Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
Would you like to meet again_

Fire  
All you desire  
As she begins to turn cold and run out of time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

_Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
_

_End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her

_End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

Devon  
No longer livin  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again

As he finished I felt myself almost break. Will he make her disappear now? Will I never get to see her again? _How will I save her? _Then it hit me. "Of course, the _song_..." "The song?" Satoshi asked. "You mean the song that Twilight created?" I nodded. I grabbed a microphone that was on a nearby stand and put it to my mouth.

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Twila_  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

As I was starting to sing the chorus, I heard Satoshi's voice intertwine with my own.

Twila and Satoshi  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

Twila  
_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

Then I heard Valah's voice come in.

Twila Satoshi and Valah  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

Twila_  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Then it seemed that _everyone _in that gym was singing the last chorus with me, trying to help me break my sister free from her bindings that were created by Black Wings.

Everyone_  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

As I finished I literally threw my soul towards my sister. I don't know how, but I just did. As my soul hit the mirror, it broke to show a real image behind it. My sister jerked her head up, hearing the glass break. When she saw me her eyes widened with tears and the fire just went out and the cage was gone.

I ran towards her before she fell to the ground and caught her. "Twilight!" "Twila!" We looked at each other for a long minute before hugging each other tightly. "I promise I'll never let you suffer ever again." I said to her sister, and I meant it too. "And I promise that I'll never let you feel lonely ever again."

I could tell that she meant it as well. Soon everyone came over to us and when Twilight saw Krad she threw herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe." He said to her. "I'm so happy I can be with you again." My sister replied. Suddenly I heard a stifled sob and looked up at Black Wings. He was nearing tears and I knew exactly why. I looked up at my sister.

"Did you ever see _him _when you were in there?" Twilight looked at me and her eyes widened as she realized what I meant and nodded. I stood up and went over to Black Wings. He flinched and backed away. "Don't come anywhere near me!" I wanted to get mad, but that wouldn't do anything. I walked up to him and before he could back away, I hugged him tightly.

"Stop beating yourself up. There will always be hope, no matter what. And If you still don't believe me, then listen to a song that I made a little while ago." I looked at him. "Please?" He searched my eyes, like he was trying to find something that said that I was lying. But he found none and nodded. Not needing a microphone, I just started singing him the song that I knew would get to his heart and help heal it.

If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson

Twila_  
Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think that there's enough that you would drown?_

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still

Before I could sing the next verse, Twilight was already on the ball.

Twilight  
_No one can tell you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
Screaming every step, "Just stay here"_

Then we both started to sing.

Twila and Twilight  
_If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still_

Twilight  
_If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down _

Twila_  
If your legs have given out under the weight _

Twilight_  
If you find you've been settling for a world of gray_

Twila_  
So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate  
_

Twilight and Twila  
_If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you _  
_For what you really are  
I will be here still_

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still  
I will be here still


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"If you want to see him again, you have to listen to me, okay?" Black Wings nodded. "Okay, once we get in there, you will feel a lot of pressure, but that's okay. I want you to reach your hand out and touch my head and then you have to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, sluffing off your previous evil whilst doing so, got it?"

He nodded. "Good. Now let's go." Once we stepped through the portal, I turned into a pure white wolf. "She looks magnificent." I heard my sister breathe. "She's just beautiful." I heard Satoshi agree. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I looked up at Black Wings, who seemed to be being attacked by little demons.

He seemed to ignore them, though, and reached out a hand, touching my head. As he breathed in, I did too. And we let out their breath at the same time, totally in sync with each other. It seemed that a unseen force was just pushing off the demons because they suddenly turned into dust. I could tell that everyone was watching in awe as Black Wings had gained clothes that eerily resembled Dark's clothes.

Even his hair was just about the same, but black. And he had ebony wings as well. Black Wings looked himself over. "I haven't bee like this since that time..." He said. Even his eyes were an onyx colour. I smiled at him. "That is because you have let go of all evil in your heart. I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry for hating you. Thanks to you I have been able to return to my original form as well."

"The white wolf form?" "Well, my family is fabled to be descended from the Great White Wolves." Then I looked back at Valah. "Of course, Valah is of the Great Black Felines, isn't that right?" Valah nodded. "For generations our clans were at war with each other. Well, until we stepped into it." "What do you mean?" Daiskue asked.

Valah looked back at Black Wings. "If you think about it. Black Wings should be my brother, because Krad is also my brother. Dark is Twila's brother, so she also has another one. My brother and her brother were banished because of the crimes they had committed. Since I was the only child left and Twila's sister had died, we were left in charge of our families. We had come to an agreement to banish our brothers, but separately."

"Why?" Satoshi asked. "Well, my brother had committed two crimes." I put in. "He was the reason my sister was being depressed. He would torment her all the time, he did it to me too, but I think he feared me slightly. So he had technically killed Twilight. And he and Valah's brother had fallen in love with each other. The biggest crime ever. If me and Valah were not the leaders, we would have been banned to go to meetings where everyone from each clan had to go to. But since our brothers _fell in love _with each other, it was an even bigger sentence, so they were banished."

"Where were they banished?" Krad asked. "Well, the Great Black Felines were the Demon's Seeds. So her brother had to go to Heaven. And since The Great White Wolves were God's Keepers, my brother had to go to Hell." Then I looked into the horizon of the place me and Black Wings were at.

"Where Black Wings and I are in right now, is Hell. Black Wings is Kuroi Tsubasa Yatoshi. The 'Kuroi Tsubasa' is Japanese for Black Wings. My brother is Hikari no Tsubasa Dawn. As you would probably guess, its Japanese for Light, or White Wings." Everyone was shocked. "But I thought Black Wings was the painting that Dark and Krad were from!" Flash protested.

"Yes. But when Twila first made her book, she thought it was just something that she wanted to finish for her sister and the ending was of White Wings and Black Wings reuniting. But since all _this _has happened. We realised that the book was our written fate. This was supposed to happen in real life."

Then the huge doors of the gym opened and we all turned to see Chip. "My father had read the book and contacted Chip to confirm it, because Chip here, is the Messenger of the Future. He's the one that sets fate up." Chip nodded. "When I had read it I knew that I had to pull you into that book. Because your brothers were too lost to bring back as they once were. I had to wait until your birthday because that was the same day that you had gained your leadership when you banned your brother and Valah's."

He looked at all of us. "If this is confusing, then I'm sorry. After you get your brother, Twila, you have to go back into your book and stay there. Your brothers are a part of the book now because of how these events have played out. I'm sorry." Valah and I glanced at each other and nodded. "Well then. As the leaders of the Great Black Felines and the Great White Wolves. We resign as leaders."

"You resign?" Chip repeated. "Yes. Because in my book we are just regular kids, I don't plan on being a leader when they can't even enter the book..." "Wait a minute!" Valah and I shouted at the same time.

"If you think about it, we don't have to resign or bring them into the book!" Valah nodded. "Yes, we just have to release the book into the world!" "Yes!" I agreed. "We have to activate the magic that is implanted into the books to help us recreate it right here!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kale said, holding up his hands.

"Hang on a sec. How do you plan on activating the power in the books?" "If I remember correctly." Satoshi said. "Twila told me that she and Valah are the Lock and Key." "So smart you are, Sato-kun." I praised. Then I turned to everyone. "Yes. Satoshi is right. What I had meant by Lock and Key is that we actually have a lock and key."

"But we cannot piece them together until everyone is here." Valah added. I nodded. "Yes. I'm gonna need someone to go and get Jeremy, he's part of my book as well." "I'll go!" Twilight pipped up. "I have a few words that I need to tell that punk." I laughed. "Okay. But Krad should go with you, I don't think he wants you to wander too far just yet."

Twilight nodded and grabbed Krad by the hand and they bolted out of the gym. I turned back to Black Wings. "I think we should go now. We'll be back in about 30 minutes to an hour. Okay?" Everyone nodded. But Satoshi's face furrowed in worry. I sighed and stepped out of Hell and returned to my human form.

"Satoshi." "Yeah?" "Come here." He stepped up to me and I planted my lips onto his. His hands wrapped around my waist and I put my around his neck. The kiss deepened as his tongue found his way into my mouth and our tongues started to play around with each other. Then I reluctantly pulled away and grinned mischievously.

"Better?" He nodded. I chuckled. "Good thing I did that after my sister left. She would have killed me if I did that." We both let go of each other and I put her forehead against his. "Don't worry about me, love. I'll be fine." "Promise?" He whispered. "I promise." Then I backed away from him and ran into Hell where I turned into a wolf again and started to run away from my friends with Black Wings flying a little bit above me.

Just as I turned my head to see the door disappear into the horizon, I howled out to my friends, promising them that I would be back. "You'd better be back." I heard Satoshi's voice echo around me. I smiled and looked up at the red sky. "I will be back."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As I was running, I kept my eye on Black Wings. He was acting like a kid! I mentally smirked. '_Just like he used to be._' I heard him laugh and looked up just in time to see him swoop down just above me. I ducked down and felt my fur go up as the wind passed through them as he swooped back up into the air.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted at him playfully. "Sorry!" He called back. "It's just been so long since I could fly like this." I chuckled. "Out of all of us. You and White Wings were the only ones who could fly." "Yeah. And out of all of us, you and my sister were the only ones that could turn into our ancestor's forms."

"You're right. I guess this really was meant to be then." He nodded. Then my ears picked up what sounded like singing. My heart started to beat faster. "Brother..." I ran twice as fast as I was going right now. Even Black Wings was having a hard time keeping up with me. As I came running up to a hill, there was a boy at the top.

He almost looked like Black Wings. Except his cloths resembled Krad's and his hair was also golden as he turned I saw the familiar gold eyes. "Brother!" I yelled. I didn't even know that I had gotten so excited that I had turned into a human until I was in his arms. "Little Twila, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home. Hikari no Tsubasa. My brother, White Wings." "Oh, Yuki no Kodomo. My sister, Twila the Snow Child." He pushed me to arms length to get a better look at me. "You are so beautiful. Look at that collar." He touched the tooth on my neck. "It suits you so well. Did you get your book published?"

"See for yourself, brother. My dream came true." "White Wings." Black Wings breathed. My brother looked up at his voice, his eyes wide. "Black Wings. How?" "It was her book. That book unlocked me and stuck me in it. You should have seen it. She is so strong. Her voice is beautiful. She's even in love with that child from the Hikari's."

White Wings looked back at me. "But I thought you said that Hikari paintings can't get together with their creators!" I shrugged. "I guess it was just fate. Besides, Chip, the Messenger of the Future, had confirmed with my father that what I wrote was something that would have happened even if I didn't make the story."

White Wings gave me that smile that I missed so much. The one that showed me that he was proud of his little sister, also meaning that he was planning on bragging about me after we got out of this hell hole. I grinned back and put my hands on their shoulders. "Listen here, boys. I give you half an hour, got it? I'm going back to Sato-kun before he has a panic attack."

Then I turned back into a wolf and looked up at them. "Half an hour. That's all I'm giving you. Then you're in my territory. Make sure to be dressed when I summon you back outside." They both blushed and I laughed. "See you!" Then I bolted back towards the gate back to the human world. When I got back there and passed through, I turned back into a human.

"Gah!" I saw that Jeremy was already there and was looking as pale as a ghost when I came through. I chuckled. "How's it going, Jeremy?" "P-Pretty good." He stuttered. "Y-You?" "Never better." I answered as Satoshi wrapped a arm around my waist and I did the same, grinning at him. "So where's White Wings and Black Wings?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I gave them some time to... catch up." Valah burst out laughing. "Of course. If we made them come out before 'catching up' with each other, some people would be disgusted if they started making out here." "Okay!" Jeremy shouted. His face was red as he seemed a little bit disgusted. "I've heard way to much. Just be quiet."

I rolled my eyes. "Suck it up, Jeremy." Then I addressed everyone else. "Once they get back, we have to go back to the park and start preparations there, got it?" They nodded. "Preparations for what?" Jeremy asked. "We are going to introduce my book to the world." I answered. "Literally." "What?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Satoshi chuckled. "Let me clear this up." He looked at Jeremy. "Just like how me and my friends got here, Twila and

Valah are going to use their powers to mingle my world with yours. Got it now?" Jeremy nodded. "So, you're saying that in order for you guys to stay here, we have to take out everything from the book and mould it to the world?"

"Exactly." Satoshi answered. "Okay, got it." Suddenly I saw movement from the corner of my eye and saw Black Wings and White Wings flying towards us. Once they passed through, their wings disappeared and they landed on the ground gracefully. "Nice landing." I complimented. "Thanks." My brother said.

"What's with the early arrival?" "Well you try being away from your lover for so long and then suddenly being able to be with them again." Black Wings playfully snapped at me. I grinned. "Oh. I get it." I tried to hold back my laughter, but when my brother whacked me over the head I fell over laughing.

"Do I have to through you into a fountain again?" Satoshi asked." My eyes immediately snapped open, but I couldn't stop laughing. "P-Please! D-Don't... Th-throw m-me... in the... f-f-fountain!" Satoshi grinned. "Sorry, too late." he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running out of the gym and towards the fountain just outside the door.

As he threw me in I grabbed his shirt and we both fell into the water. This time, after he tackled me and we were sitting there panting, we shared a long, passionate kiss. We pulled away when we heard whistles and cheers. We looked at our friends and White Wings was laughing his head off. "Well, well, little sis, you've got quite a catch there!"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Back off, brother! You have your own. Which is quite a catch as well, if I do say so myself." He wrapped a arm around Black Wings' waist and pulled him close. "Mine." He told me. I nodded. "I know. And this is mine, too." Then I looked back down at myself and sighed.

"Now I have to go home and change." "Yeah." Satoshi agreed. "So do I, but I don't have any other clothes." "I have some that might fit you." White Wings put in. "You're about my size." I smiled and got out of the fountain with Satoshi right behind me. "Well then, let's get going!" Me and Valah turned into our animals and I turned to Satoshi.

"Hop on." "What?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm the size of a small horse, Satoshi. I can handle your weight, now hop on." He did and he held to my fur tightly, but not tightly enough that it would hurt me. "Ready?" "Yea." Then I shot off and saw Dark, Krad, White Wings and Black Wings fly a bit in front of me. Then I saw Valah come up beside me on my right.

"Wanna race?" She asked. "Hell ya!" Then we ran even faster and by the time we got to my house we were all beat. Well, except Satoshi who had gotten off of me and was now carrying me into the house where I was just about asleep. Satoshi chuckled and I didn't even know he had turned on the shower until I was under the warm water.

I sighed contently as I sunk down and pulled my knees up to my chin so Satoshi could have some room as well. But instead he sat behind me and made me stretch my legs out. He started to run his hands up and down my thighs. When he came back up, he would stroke my inner thighs, just missing _that _spot.

Then he started to peck my neck a few times before licking a certain spot that made me mewl and he slightly bit it, sucking the flesh until it was bright red and he let go, licking it in a slight apology. "Satoshi..." I breathed. I suddenly pulled away from him and stood up. He looked at me, puzzled but I just winked at him and let my ears and tail come out.

They automatically became wet and I could tell Satoshi was trying to contain himself, but his little 'friend' was coming to join us and I just pressed my back up against the cold tiled wall and beckoned him with a flick of my tail. He came over to me and lifted up my legs and put them around him.

He pressed himself against me and I felt his erection press against my clit. I moaned at the feeling and involuntarily bucked against him. He groaned and bucked right back, pressing his lips against mine as our tongues fought with each other. His hand cupped around my breast as he stroked the soft skin before pinching my nipple.

I gasped at the feeling, making us break the kiss, and he then let his free mouth wander, licking the now hard nipple. I moaned again and gripped his hair. "Satoshi..." He let go of the molested nipple and kissed my neck, licking the hickey, which was over sensitive, and a long, low moan tore itself from my throat.

"Satoshi..." I purred. "I want you... so badly... please.." He grinned against my skin. "You'll have to wait a bit. So be patient." I groaned. "Is this revenge for all of those times before?" "Yes. Especially that night before we met Chip." I chuckled and ran my tongue up his ear nipping the tip. He growled.

"Twila..." I ignored him and continued my little torture as I nipped my way down from his ear to his neck, then the junction between his neck and shoulder where I bit down slightly, sucking on the skin until it was red, then licking it apologetically. I ran a finger down his arm lightly and then back up and traced the muscles that sculpted his chest.

I unhooked my legs and stood in the shower, kissing my way down his body, leaving hickeys everywhere. "Twila..." Satoshi gasped out. I stopped my ministrations and came up face-to-face with him where we shared another lust-filled kiss. When we let go, I wrapped my legs around his waist again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath as he positioned himself and I instinctively tensed. He gave me a few kisses before nipping my ear. "Relax, it'll be fine if you relax." I sighed and nodded, relaxing my body. "Can you do it quick? Don't go in slowly, please."

He nodded. "Alright, just tell me to stop if I'm hurting you." "Satoshi, you can never hurt me, now do it already!" He chuckled and as I was about to make a remark, I suddenly felt a slight pain. I winced and he stopped, letting me adjust. It didn't hurt now, but it still felt uncomfortable. I took a deep breath through my nose then let it out through my mouth.

Then I nodded to Satoshi, telling him to move. Pleasure quickly overtook pain and I started to moan. "Satoshi... faster, please." He complied and I quickly fell into his pace, meeting thrust for thrust. "H-Harder, please, Satoshi." Suddenly he grinned at me. "What was that?" Suddenly his pace slowed until it felt like he wasn't moving.

"You're going to have to speak up." "What do you want me to do, beg?" I snapped. Suddenly he smirked and I gulped. That's _exactly _what he wanted. Then I grinned to myself. '_Well if he wants me to beg, I'll beg._' I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face close to his ear, licking and nipping at it before purring in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk properly for a week. Make me scream your name until I can't scream any more. Please, Satoshi_-sama_." That was all it took, that last part of the nicknamed being moaned out. With sudden speed and power, he thrusted into me hard, and I loved it.

"Satoshi!" I nearly screamed. "That's right, scream." He grunted. "I want the whole world to know that you're mine, and mine alone." I screamed his name again, letting the whole world that I was getting fucked, and fucked good, and loving every moment of it. Then one thrust inside me made me see stars as I half moaned, half screamed Satoshi's name again. He grinned, aiming for that spot again.

I don't know how long it was, could've been hours, could've been minutes, but I suddenly felt a coil in my gut, making me feel like I was going to burn from the inside out. I could tell that Satoshi was getting close as well because his rhythm was becoming sloppy. "A-Ah! S-Satoshi... I think I'm gonna-"

But before I could finish my sentence, he thrusted into me even harder than the last ones and the coil released. I screamed his name so loud that after that I felt like I couldn't talk even if I tried. I suddenly felt something warm inside me and I shivered pleasantly. But then all of my power went south as my legs hung loosely around his back and I felt my eyes droop.

Satoshi pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He shut the water off and picked me up bridal-style, dying us both off with a towel before carrying me to my bed, us both still naked. Even though I was tired, I felt energised. As we lay down on the bed, I sat up and stroked his chest, venturing down further until my hand rested on his manhood.

"You've got to be kidding me." He breathed. I flashed a fanged grin at him. "Nope." He grinned back. "You're lucky I still have energy left too." Then he climbed on top of me and I knew it was going to be a nice, long night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When I woke up the next morning, it was just about 10:00. I groaned and somehow managed to get out of Satoshi's iron-grip and got some clothes on before heading downstairs. I was surprised that no one was up so I busied myself in getting some ingredients ready to make pancakes and sandwiches ready.

Then I went to the stereo in the living room and turned on the radio, where a new song was on. "Here's 30 Seconds To Mars' new single 'This Is War'!" Then the song came on and I immediately fell in love with it.

_This Is War _from _30 Seconds To Mars_

_A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war_

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

I couldn't help but sing along with the band at the chorus.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

As the next verse came up, I couldn't help but think about what the future might bring us after what would happen today.

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won_

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

"Once again, that was 'This Is War' from 30 Seconds To Mars! Next up is-" Suddenly it clicked off and before I could turn from the counter, I felt lithe, but strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of soft lips kissed my neck tenderly. "I thought I heard you down here." Satoshi whispered in my ear.

"I felt cold after you left." "Aw, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." I turned around and gave him a long kiss. Then he proceeded to place me on the counter and his hands trailed under my shirt and I gasped at the coldness of his hands. I felt him grin and he took advantage of the gasp to invade my mouth with his oh-so-talented tongue.

The muscle started to tease my fang as I felt the blood transfer onto my tongue and he lifted up a hand to caress my ear before pinching it slightly. "Hngh... Sato-kun... I'm trying to make everyone some food..." "I'm sure they can wait a bit..." He reasoned, lapping at the day-old hickey. I hissed slightly.

"Fuck, that felt so good..." He grinned again and bucked into me where I clearly felt his erection. I threw my head back and moaned slightly. "Where the hell do you get all of this energy from?" I asked as I nipped his ear, not wanting to be beaten so easily. He groaned a bit, but answered me huskily. "Well, let's just say that you're so addicting that I'll never want to let you go."

Then he gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you, Twila. That's what gives me the energy. Well, that and that you have the most delicious skin..." He nipped my collarbone where a whimper came out of my mouth. "Gods, Satoshi... I love you so much..." I gasped again as I felt his hands go into my shorts, sliding his finger along my folds, which was already soaking wet from his previous ministrations.

But then I heard something and pushed his arm slightly, telling him to stop. "Someone's coming." I said. He quickly took his hands out and licked them clean while I got off the sink, putting some of the pancake batter into the hot pan. "You two finally done?" Valah asked, looking like she had just had a hangover.

Then Dark came in as well, looking the same as Valah, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Dark looked at Satoshi. "Were you eating the batter?" Satoshi blinked and took his finger out of his mouth. "Uh, sorry?" Dark just rolled his eyes and turned back to me, glaring slightly. "What?" I asked.

"You wouldn't stop." He answered. I was just about to snap back at him when I caught a scent. It wasn't gross, but it was a smell that you didn't want to have when you were around people. I held my sensitive nose. "Well it seems you guys found a way to ignore us!" They both blushed but then glared at us again.

"Well sorry! For the past month or so there's been so much sexual tension in the air! And since you guys finally did it, we had no choice but to follow!" I snorted. "You were waiting for our permission?" "No, it's just you guys are sorta like the alpha's of the pack." "Oh. That makes sense." Then I looked at the pan and quickly flipped over the three pancakes.

"I'm making brunch, you guys want any?" "Yeah, we're starving!" Dark exclaimed, suddenly gaining energy. I grinned. "Good, because I worked hard on them." Then I saw my sister and Krad come into the kitchen, looking like they just got ran over by a truck. I smiled. "Good morning!" "Hmph." They replied, not sounding too happy.

Then the rest of the gang came in and I got worried. Daiskue and Natasha looked like their normal selves, but they still looked tired. Kale and Vina looked like how Valah and Dark looked when I first saw them and Flash and Nina were flirting, getting close to a make-out session. I rolled my eyes but then furrowed my brow.

'_Where is brother and Black Wings?_' But then I saw them come out of the bedroom looking just as bedridden as the rest of the gang. "Good morning, you two." I greeted. They nodded and were about to come down the stairs when I heard the door unlock and my blood froze at the voice. "Twila! We're home!"

I looked at everyone. "Shit! What are we going to do?" Valah put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's all go greet them, shall we?" "But you know that my mom hates our brothers!" "So?" Black Wings put in. "We don't care." White Wings added, wrapping his arm around Black Wings' waist, pulling him closer.

I sighed and nodded, making my way towards the door where I felt everyone following me. "Hey, mom, dad. I have something to tell you." They furrowed their brows but nodded, urging me to continue. I took a gulp of air and beckoned everyone. They all stood in a line as Valah came up to me.

My mom and dad stared at them, wide-eyed. Satoshi bowed to them. "Hello, my name is Satoshi Hiwatari." "I'm Dark. Nice to meet you." "My name is Krad." "Uh, I'm Daiskue Niwa." "I'm Flash." "I'm Kale." "I'm Vina." "I'm Nina." "Hi. My name's Natasha." Then Black Wings, White Wings and Twilight stepped up to my side as well.

"Mom." Twilight addressed. "Dad." "Sweetheart!" Our parents dropped their stuff as they hugged my sister tightly. "How in the world did you come back?" Dad asked. "Well, thanks to Twila here, I was put in hell and she was able to save me. I was always living in her story, so technically I never died."

Then my mom let her eyes fall on her son and Black Wings. "What are you two doing here? Weren't you banished?" I held up a hand. "Mom." I said. "Because of my book, Black Wings never really went to hell. And I was the one that brought White Wings back. This was my decision that I made with Valah."

"Without the Council's guidance?" My dad asked. I glared. "This has nothing to do with them. This was family matters so it was dealt by me and Valah only." "You must understand that it was necessary to bring them both back." Valah put in softly. "We need their help to bring Twila's book to life. Without it, the others will surely die."

"What?" My mother gasped. I nodded. "It's true. We must go to the park with my original and use the Lock and Key to initiate enough power to link to all the other books so I can place the school, Satoshi's house, Daiskue's house and all of the others here." "But you can't!" My mother protested. "You'll surely die!"

This time, it was Satoshi and Dark who gasped. "What?" They shouted. Me and Valah sighed. "We didn't want to bring that up..." Valah started. "But I guess it's too late now." I finished. We turned to our friends and lovers. "When our ancestor's first gained the Lock and Key, they were warned that the users would surely die if they did not have pure hearts and strong wills."

Valah grinned at me. "Of course, Twila here has the strongest will and purest heart I've ever seen!" I smiled at her. "Of course, you do too. A little more heart that will but.." She cuffed me in the back of the head and we both laughed. Then we turned serious. "We know the risks, and we know that we will not be harmed in any way."

Valah looked at her brother and mine. "That is also why we brought you back as well. With you're combined power, we should be able to do this safely." "If they're helping, then so are we." Dark insisted. Krad nodded. "Us too!" Flash and Kale shouted. The twin sisters nodded as well. "You'll need our help." Krad insisted.

"The world's a bit to big to just be handled by the four of you." Me and Valah smiled at the magical beings. But of course, Satoshi had to be the only one that looked worried. I sighed looked at my lover. "Sato-kun." I nearly purred. "Yes?" "Come here." He stepped up to me and tugged his shirt, pulling him down and giving him a long, passionate kiss.

I heard my parents gasp and my friends whistle, but I didn't care as Satoshi wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Then we pulled away. "Maybe I should be worried more often." He said slyly. I scoffed. "Well then, I should be causing more trouble for you then if you want to play that game."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I just don't want to see you hurt." I put my hands on either side of his face. "I won't get hurt, I won't die, you won't lose me. So. Stop. Worrying." He nodded and I smiled. "Good." Then I leaned up and licked his ear. "Be a good boy and you might just get the honour of checking me over once we're done."

I swore I heard my mom faint or something, because I heard my dad gasp and my friends started to laugh. When I pulled away from Satoshi's ear, I saw him blushing tomato red and my mom was, in fact, passed out. I shook my head at my mom and turned back to the magical beings. "Okay. Let's go. Satoshi, Daiskue, Natasha, I would appreciate it if you all stayed here with my parents. Okay?"

Daiskue and Natasha nodded while Satoshi looked like he was going to protest. I gave him a quick peck before running out the door with all of my friends behind me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Konichiwa!  
**

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated for so long!  
**

**I have just started my grade 10 year at high school, so i've been busy!  
**

**Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 35 of my story!  
**

**OH! BTW, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except for my idea, Twilight, Dawn, Valah, Jeremy, Twilight's brother, Valah's brother, Twilight's mom and dad, Kira, and Akumarin (Rain)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

(Satoshi's POV)

It's been an hour and Twila and the others haven't come back yet. The sky was getting horrible and I was worried that Twila would cower under this weather. After what had happened back in the limo, I was worried. Daisuke and Natasha tried their best to calm me down, but it was no use.

We were in the middle of playing Go Fish when I suddenly stood up and went to the kitchen were her parents were.

"Mr. Dawn." I addressed.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..."

'_God, how am I going to put this...?_'

Then I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Mr. Dawn. I was wondering if you would give me the permission to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

Twila's mother looked like she swallowed a lemon and her father looked very amused. But before either of them could answer, we heard the door open and the whole house was filled with cheering. We ran to the living room where everyone was back with big grins on their faces.

They looked kinda worn out and their hair was out of place slightly, but they were just cheering like they won the hockey tournament.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"No, we lost, Satoshi." White Wings told me sarcastically. "Duh! Of course we won, you dummy!"

Then he proceeded to put me in a head lock and give me a noogie. I managed to slip out of his grip and looked around, finding that there were more people than I thought there was. Everyone that was from school were here!

"Satoshi!" I heard one call. "Twila's amazing! You'd better marry her or I will!"

Then I realized that it was Saehara yelling at me. Even though I knew he was being playful, he had ways of making a joke reality. I grabbed his collar lightly.

"She's mine, back off and you'll keep your testicles. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded. Satisfied with his answer, I let him go. I looked around once more, trying to find my girlfriend. I spotted Valah instead and ran over to her.

"Where's Twila?"

"Well, I think she was so exhausted and happy that this worked that she took a walk around the park. It was amazing, Satoshi! You should have seen it! The first leaders of our tribe came to us and told us that they would help _keep _the portal open for us! But it would be hidden and only people who had permission from me and Twila could enter her book."

But then her eyes dulled in worry.

"But I really think that she took a walk because she got hit by something. I think it was a big piece of hail because the weather was going haywire out there. You might want to go find her. She wont be far from the portal, so you don't have to go far."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Valah."

But just as I was about to leave, Twila's father came up to me.

"Satoshi, my boy. From what I've heard from the others, you love my daughter very much, and so does she. Am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, seeming to like my answer.

"Well then, you have my blessing. My wife agrees. You keep her happy and we'll be happy. If you hurt her, I promise you that whatever we do to you won't be as painful as what she will do to you. Got it?"

I gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir." I answered, now sounding sick.

Then he grinned at me and let out a roaring laugh that hurt my ears. He slapped my back and I swear I heard a bone crack.

"My boy, in the future, call me Troy. And here."

He handed me a ring that seemed very old. It was a black matte ring with angel wings on it. One was pointing up while the other was pointing down, but in the middle was a emerald stone that radiated in the weaning sunlight. I held it in my hands carefully, like I was afraid that if I held it too tightly it would break.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

Troy nodded.

"That has been in our family for generations. In fact, it was one of your ancestors who gave it to us as a gift."

I looked at him in surprise.

"But in this world we are only a show, we aren't real."

Troy laughed.

"Well, you'll be surprised at the stories that our family hears from both the Niwa's and the Hikari's. Chip is the only person who can go from our world to yours. Yours is parallel to ours, once free for all to go and see, but once your Black Wings was created and corrupted from one Hikari, we had to seal off the portal, one that has once again reopened in our park."

I nodded.

"Both of our tribes used to be with the Niwa's and the Hikari's. Wiz was the last to be able to go to your realm."

I blinked.

"That little bunny?"

Troy laughed.

"Yes the little bunny. His nickname was Banī, which was Japanese for bunny. When we go over to your realm to become your familiars, we become the animal that is in our hearts. Our daughter Twila, or the Snow Child that she is revered to, becomes a pure white wolf because that is what she is. Valah is known as The Shadow or Shadou-"

"So she becomes a panther." I finished.

Troy smiled at me.

"Bright boy, just like your father when I knew him."

Then he looked at the orange sky.

"Go find her and give this to her. She'll be the best thing that will happen in your life."

"She _is _the best thing that _has _happened in my life."

I corrected him before bolting out the door to look for Twila.

(At the park)

Once I went through the gate to the park, my breath caught in my throat. There in the middle of the park was a huge portal, about 3 stories high. Twila was standing there as well, with a sword sheathed at her side.

"Twila!" I yelled, running towards her.

She heard me and turned, her ears perking up and her tail flicking happily.

"Satoshi!"

She jumped into my arms and I picked her up, twirling her before pulling her into a hug. Then I pulled her away from me so I could look at her.

"Are you okay? Valah told me that you gt hit by hail."

She nodded and pulled her shirt down off of her right shoulder, showing an ugly bruise that almost looked completely purple.

"Are you alright?!"

She smiled at my little outburst.

"I'm fine, love. Calm down."

She gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Oh, and the answer's yes, by the way."

"What?"

She pointed to the ring in my hand.

"I felt it poking my arm when you hugged me."

"Oh."

I felt my face heat up as my plan was ruined. Then I blinked.

"Wait, you said yes?"

She laughed and knocked on my head like it was a door.

"Are you getting slow, Satoshi Hiwatari? Of course I said yes!"

As soon as those words left her mouth I claimed them in a kiss that left both of us slightly dizzy.

"God, I love you."

She giggled, putting on the ring before kissing me again.

"And I love you, Icicle Boy."

"I may be cold, but I can heat up your skin like fire." I told her huskily.

"And I may be the Snow Child but I can make you feel like you're melting." She replied, just as husky.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss that I think lasted for about 3 minutes, but it felt like forever. Then we heard a cough behind us and we jumped.

"Dad!"

We both shouted. Troy and Police Chief Hiwatari were standing there, waiting patiently for us to acknowledge their presence. Troy was smiling, proud that his daughter was wearing the ring that he gave me to give her, but my step-dad didn't.

"I thought you were with Risa." He said. "We could've gotten so much more power with the school board with us."

Troy glared at my father, not liking his words at all. In fact, he seemed disgusted with them.

"Mr. Hiwatari, when it comes to being with someone, it should be with who they love, not who will give them the most land, money or power. You should be proud of your son, he is marrying the leader of our clan."

My father's eyes widened, seeming to like the idea of Twila being a leader. I glared at him.

"I love Twila for who she is, not what she is. If you think you can take advantage of what she does then I'm sorry, but you will have no tie to this family. I wouldn't mind calling myself a Hikari again."

Twila's grip on my hand tightened and I turned to her. She gave me the most beautiful smile, her eyes shining with love as she approved of my words.

"Do you really mean that, Satoshi?" She asked, the question almost sounding like a whisper.

"Of course I do. I was in love with you long before I knew you were a leader of a tribe. In fact, it was love at first sight."

I squeezed her hand.

"When we shook hands, my heart lept in my chest. I loved everything about you. Your smile, your feisty attitude, the way you sung. I swear, the ears and tail was just the icing on the cake."

I kissed her again, putting all of my love behind it.

"I love you for _you_. Nothing else."

And I freaking meant it too. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into my shirt.

"You frickin sap! You're making me cry..."

Suddenly we heard the crunch of someone walking on the grass and we looked up to see Principal Harada.

"Well, you two. I don't know what you've been up too, but tomorrow's the concert, are you ready?"

My eyes snapped open wide and so did Twila's

"Crap!" She swore.

"I totally forgot about that!" I added.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I heard what Saehara had planned for you and when I told him about tomorrow he decided to just let you guys sing whatever you wanted because he didn't have those specific songs."

We nodded. The principal nodded as well and looked at our fathers.

"I congratulate you both. Your kids have amazing voices."

Then he walked away. My father looked at me with a death glare.

"You've been _singing_?!" He shouted. "I thought I told you not to do that! Singing is useless!"

"That's enough from you!"

I blinked. I thought it was from Troy, but he seemed shocked as well. My new fiancee got right into my father's face, poking his chest.

"If you've ever listened to history, singing is the most powerful form of unleashing power. It takes emotion and skill to do it. That's what chants are, their songs, prayers to the gods to grant them power. Sometimes songs prove more to a person than just saying what they feel. Now if you continue to yell and scream at my fiancee, I will personally lock you in your world, making you unable to reproach mine. Got it, Hiwatari?"

He backed up and nodded.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I ask the gods to strike you with lightning or something."

I've never seen my father run so fast in his life. In a blink of an eye he was already at the gate about 50 yards away from us. Troy chuckled.

"You've got your mother's sharp tongue, my daughter. You'll be a great mother someday."

"Yeah." Twila sighed dreamily. "Someday."

"Shall we go back home and tell everyone?" I asked her, offering my arm.

She took it and smiled.

"Yes, let's."

When we got back to her house, we saw about 12 people who were very out of place. They wore brown robes with their hoods up over their heads and there was even one with a staff with a blue gem on top.

"Kira." Twila greeted, not sounding happy.

The woman took off her hood to reveal ruby red eyes with black hair. She wore a circlet that also had a small blue gem in it. She looked about 50 by the way she was walking, but she seemed more like 30 than anything.

"Dear child, Yuki no Kodomo, we have come here to ask you why you have broken the rules twice."

Twila glared at the elder.

"Kira, I did not break them. I do not recall making a rule that said my brother and Valah's brother could not come back. They were only banished. As for the rule for not opening the portal from our world to theirs, our ancestors had come to us themselves saying that they would keep the portal open."

Kira bowed her head.

"Even so, my lady, you and Lady Valah have broken the oldest law. The only way to keep your titles are if you strike a deal."

"Fine." Valah said, coming up beside her friend. "If we win the concert tomorrow, we will stay as leaders and change the laws. If we lose, the Council can take over. Is that fair?"

The Council nodded and so did Twila.

"So it is set." Kira said. "We will leave now."

She tapped her staff onto the floor and the Council disappeared. Before I could open my mouth, Twila turned to her brother and his lover.

"You two are going to go to that concert and help, yes?"

They nodded grinning.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Black Wings exclaimed.

"Yeah, its time to teach that Council that it doesn't matter who or what we are, we are people who all deserve second chances." White Wings added proudly.

Our friends from school and here cheered at White Wings' speech. Twila smiled at her brother.

"You were always great at getting people pumped, brother."

She turned to Jeremy and Risa.

"Are you helping as well?"

Jeremy blinked.

"M-Me? I can't sing..."

"Yes you can." Twila retorted. "I've heard you, so no complaining. Risa?"

"Hell yes!" Risa yelled. "You totally deserve to keep your position! Those rules are stupid!"

Twila smiled at my ex.

"Thank you, Risa. That means so much to me."

She turned to everyone.

"For the people who have come through the portal, please return to your homes and wait for tomorrow. We will be there, we promise."

They nodded and headed out of the door. She turned to the rest of her guests who where just us.

"Guess it's time to go to sleep, huh?"

"More like we go to sleep and you get your wound checked out." White Wings told her sternly. "I don't want that to get worse."

Twila ran her hand through her hair, the ring glistening as the light hit it. White Wings' eyes widened as he saw the glitter.

"Who gave you the ring?"

She blinked and looked at her hand.

"Satoshi did. Father gave it to him to give it to me."

White Wings laughed and put me in a head lock.

"You'll never find a better woman! Keep her happy and she won't turn into the worst, got that?"

I chuckled and nodded, getting out of the hold.

"You have my word."

Twila chuckled.

"Will you stop pestering my fiancee? I promised him he could check me over once I got home."

I grinned and picked her up bridal-style.

"Well then, let's go and 'check you over', shall we?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

(Twila's POV)

"Oh goddesses..." I breathed, sinking down to the floor of the bathroom.

I heard someone knock.

"Twila? Are you okay?"

Valah opened the door and gasped, quickly closing it and locking it.

"Does that say what I think it says?" She asked, taking the object from my hand.

I nodded.

"Gods, what are you going to say to Satoshi?"

I looked at her.

"Do you think he'll freak?"

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think he will freak out at being happy, I don't think he'll panic. He loves you and I think he wants to have kids with you."

"But I'm only 17!"

She smiled.

"That's what I thought, too, until I spoke with Chip. It's actually been exactly one year."

"Exactly?" I repeated. "You mean it's..."

She nodded.

"Happy 18th birthday, Twila!"

"So you're saying we're all 18?" I asked. "Because if it's been 1 year, then you're 18, too!"

I laughed.

"Happy belated birthday to you, Valah!"

Then we both laughed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You should go and find Satoshi, he knows that we're all 18 now."

I nodded and went around the house looking for Satoshi. When I found him, he was sitting in my bedroom looking out the window. I sneaked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just wondering if I'll be a good father or not."

He glanced at me.

"I heard what you and Valah were talking about."

I looked down guiltily.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked. "Because that sounds like you don't- ah!"

Satoshi spun around and pinned me to the bed, looking quite mad.

"I _do _want to have kids with you. I'm just worried that I'll turn out like my father..."

I blinked at him and gave him a small smile. I kissed his cheek.

"You won't turn out like your father, you're a better man than he'll ever be. I think you'll be a great father... and husband."

We shared a chaste kiss and headed out the room to meet everyone at the front door. When we got there, I spotted Saehara.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Grats on the engagement and the kid!"

I blinked.

"Did Valah tell you?"

"No, your brother did."

I looked at White Wings. He shrugged.

"I could tell that you were. Mom was the same way before she found out she was pregnant with you. Besides, I could sense it."

I nodded.

"What are you doing here, Saehara?" I repeated my question.

"I'm here to tell you what the categories are for the competition." He replied. "First is Family/Friends. Next is Love/Hurt. Next is Religious/Disney. And last is Freestyle." "Freestyle?" Krad repeated.

"Yeah, its where you can sing anything."

"Awesome!" Valah exclaimed. "Lets get going then!"

When we got to the school, we quickly got to the gym and headed backstage. Once we were there, Saehara motioned us to where there were some rooms where we could change.

"Okay! Who's going up first?"

"What's the genre again?" Vina asked.

"Friends and Family." Saehara answered.

"I'm going." Satoshi said.

"We need at least one more." Saehara begged.

"I'll go." I offered.

Saehara and turned around, pressing a button on his head set to tell whoever was on the other line what was going on. Then he turned around and pushed me and the other three into separate rooms.

"Twila, you're going first!" Saehara informed me.

"Okay, thank you!" I yelled back.

I pulled out the dress that I was going to wear for the show and slipped it on. It was a Beautiful Colorful Square Collar Short Sleeves Chiffon Satin Lolita Sweet Dress. I wanted a light coloured dress for the song that I was doing. I didn't need any darker colour yet.

When I was done, Saehara knocked on my door again.

"Your turn. Are you using an instrument?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, can you get me an acoustic guitar?"

He nodded and left before coming back with a light brown guitar.

"Thanks." I said once he handed it to me.

"So the gang's gonna be your band, right?"

"Yeah, call on Daisuke and Twilight. Dai's on drums and Twilight has her violin."

He nodded and I followed him out of the door. Once I got on stage with my sister and Daisuke, everyone cheered. Then I noticed three people sitting at a long desk right in front of the stage.

'_I guess these are the judges._'

Then I realized who they were. Kira was in the middle with two others from the Council. One was from my clan and the other was from Valah's.

"What are you singing today?" Kira asked.

"Who I Am from Jessica Andrews." I answered.

Both Twilight and Daisuke perked up. I guess they knew the song.

Kira nodded to us and Daisuke started a rhythm with me and Twilight.

_Who I Am _by _Jessica Andrews_

Twila

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

Everyone in the gym cheered and clapped. Kira nodded to me and I knew it was time to get off of the stage. Me and Twilight got off while Daisuke stayed on and Vina and Nina came on with Dark, each holding a electric guitar. I saw Satoshi come up to me, wearing a ripped muscle shirt and black jeans that were ripped at the knees.

There was even one on his right thigh. He also had no glasses and I realized he was wearing contacts. He gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"This is something that my father needs to hear."

He whispered to me before running up to the stage. I looked through the door that was just by the stairs and looked through it, spotting my father sitting by the Police Chief. When he saw what his son was wearing his eyes widened with anger.

"What are you singing?" Kira asked my fiancee.

"Perfect from Simple Plan." He answered calmly.

Kira nodded and Dark started the song before the rest of the band started together. Then Satoshi was singing.

_Perfect _by _Simple Plan_

Satoshi

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
_Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Everyone erupted in cheers and yells as the Police Chief sat there, staring at his son in disbelief. I grinned.

'_Yeah, thats what you get for messing around my family._'

After that, everyone got off stage so the others from other schools could do their stuff. After an hour it was time to start the next genre.

"Okay, time for bands from each school to present at least two singers for our next genre; Love/Hurt." Kira announced.

"I'll go." Jeremy offered at once to us once we were backstage again.

Saehara nodded.

"Me too." Satoshi added.

I nodded.

"Same here, Saehara."

He nodded and started to talk again on his headset and pushed us into different rooms again. I heard that Jeremy was going on first and sneaked to my little spot by the stairs. Twilight was there with her violin and Daisuke was up there as well.

Dark and Satoshi were in their usual spots as well as Jeremy went up there wearing blue faded jeans, a white teeshirt and a tan cowboy hat. My eyes widened.

'_Jeremy, you wouldn't..._'

Kira looked at him coldly and I bit my lip.

"What are you singing?"

"What Hurts The Most from Rascal Flatts." He answered.

Twilight's eyes widened as well. But she started anyways with the other boys in the band. Then Jeremy started to sing.

_What Hurts The Most _by _Rascal Flatts_

Jeremy

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do 

Satoshi went into a solo and then Jeremy started to sing again.

Jeremy

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Kira glared daggers at Jeremy as everyone cheered, but it was a sad cheer. Everyone knew the story about Jeremy and Akumarain. Rain, as I called him, was Kira's only son. As you can probably guess, his name meant aquamarine.

It was because his eyes were that colour. And he was born in March, which made it his birthstone. Like my brother and Valah's brother, he was gay. Me, Rain and Jeremy, were all best friends. After a while they both told me that they liked each other, but separate of course.

I told them both that if they liked each other they should say it to each other and not tell me. They did that and in about 6 months they finally told their families and announced that they were going to get married. Jeremy's parents didn't mind, if thats what their son wanted and it made him happy, they were fine.

But, Kira wasn't. Her husband was, but not her. I don't know what she said to Jeremy, but the next week he called the engagement off and told Rain that he never wanted to see him again. That made Rain go into a depression and he killed himself.

Jeremy was devastated and always blamed himself.

The only reason I told him that I didn't want to go out with him was because that was a secret code. He would tell me that if he was upset or busy and I was the same when I told him that.

I bit my lip.

'_I wonder if Kira will hate me after this..._'

As he came off stage, I took him aside.

"Jeremy." I started. "What if I told you... that Rain is here?"

He blinked at me, his eyes going wide.

"W-What?! What do you mean?"

I bit my lip again.

"Well, just like I did with Black Wings and White Wings, I made him come back. Now he might not remember you because he was technically... dead, so take it lightly, okay?"

He nodded. I nodded back.

"Okay. Are you singing anytime soon?"

"No, I don't know if I'll participate in the Freestyle or not."

"Good. Go into the crowd, he should be there."

He nodded again and bolted out of the door that was beside us. Then I noticed that Satoshi was on stage with an acoustic guitar and was strumming notes while Dark and Daisuke were just waiting patiently.

_You And Me _by _Lifehouse_

Satoshi

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Then at the next verse, Dark and Daisuke came in playing._  
_

Satoshi

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
_

Satoshi and Dark_  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Satoshi_  
There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
_

Satoshi and Dark_  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Satoshi_  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Everyone whistled and clapped as Satoshi bowed and got off the stage. I smiled at him.

"Do you wanna know what day it is?" I asked slyly.

He grinned.

"What day is it?" He asked, slipping his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck.

"Its my birthday." I whispered in his ear. "And you just gave me the best present ever."

We shared a light, chaste kiss before I pulled away.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said back and went up to the stairs.

Valah, Krad and Daisuke were already there as I went up to the mic.

"What are you singing?"

"Everytime We Touch from Cascada." I answered.

I started to sing and Krad was right there with the scratch as was Valah.

_Everytime We Touch _by _Cascada_

Twila

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Then Daisuke decided to join us at the first chorus as I danced like Cascada in the video, causing an uproar from the audience._  
_

Twila

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

As Valah went into a solo with Daisuke, I danced as Krad and the audience clapped._  
_

Twila

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

I danced again as the chorus came up._  
_

Twila

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
_

Valah went into a solo again with the others and I just swayed my hips to the beat as everyone clapped.

__Twila

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Everyone was in an uproar as I went down the steps to meet my gawking fiancee.

"What? Did you forget how I dance already, Sato-kun?" I purred.

"That was... the most _erotic _thing I have _ever _seen!" He replied, pinning me to the wall and kissing every patch of skin he could get to.

"Satoshi..." I moaned out as he kissed a very sensitive spot.

"What? Did you forget how I react after you tease me already, Twila?" He purred.

I blushed.

"You little rascal..."

"You started it."

I laughed and I heard the voice of my best friend singing and playing the piano.

_Hallelujah _by _Alexander Burke_

Valah

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well, it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Then Daisuke was right there with her on the drums

__Valah

_Well maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah [x12] 

Then Natasha and her switched and Natasha told what she was singing and started to play on the piano.

_Angel _by _Sarah McLaughlin_

Natasha

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

Everyone cheered and when she got off the stage, Flash and Kale got on with two trumpets. They started to play with the trumpets with Daiskue and Dark right there with them.

_Livin' La Vida Loca _by _Ricky Martin_

Flash and Kale

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
_

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. 

_She'll make you live her crazy life _

_But she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. _

Flash

_Come On!  
_

Flash and Kale_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, _

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

Kale_  
Woke up in New York City _

Flash and Kale

_in a funky cheap hotel _

_She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
_

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca 

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, _

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _

_She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. _

Kale

_Come On!  
_

Flash and Kale_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, _

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. _


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Everyone exploded into cheering as the two boys bowed and got off stage. Then I saw Black Wings, White Wings, Jeremy and another boy get onto the stage. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Rain!"

Kira looked like she had swallowed a lemon when she saw her son up there with Jeremy. Rain grinned at her and they all grabbed microphones.

Thnks Fr The Mmrs by Fall Out Boy

White Wings (Jeremy)

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)_

White Wings and Rain (Jeremy and Black Wings)

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right_

White Wings

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

Rain

_"Who does he think he is?"_

Black Wings

_If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

White Wings Black Wings Jeremy and Rain  
_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

White Wings and Rain  
_Been looking forward to the future_

Jeremy Black and Wings

_But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball _

Rain (Jeremy)

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)_

Rain White and Wings (Jeremy and Black Wings)

_One night stand (one night stand off)  
_

White Wings Rain Jeremy and Black Wings  
_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Suddenly Black Wings and White Wings went into the background and Rain stood behind Jeremy and as the verse came up, everything got sexual as Rain felt up Jeremy.

Rain  
_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood_

I laughed when Jeremy got comically shocked at the next part, getting wide-eyed and putting a hand to his mouth.

Jeremy

_whoa_

Kira looked like she swallowed a lemon and I couldn't help but laugh. 

Rain Jeremy Black Wings and White Wings  
_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

_Rain Black Wings and White Wings (Jeremy)_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" _

Everyone cheered so loud I thought my ears were going to burst, but I understood why they were cheering so loud. Those four had went against all odds and proved that they were people just like us, and could do anything we could do. I saw Daisuke get off the drums and grab a mic and he called me over.

I jumped up onto the stage and was handed a guitar by Rain and Satoshi was also there with a guitar. Natasha took Daisuke's spot on the drums and Rain started the song off and Satoshi and I came in after him.

_I Will Not Bow _by _Breaking Benjamin_

Daisuke

_Fall_

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, its far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world,  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Rain started the solo, but I stole it right under him and everyone went into an uproar. Satoshi and Rain grinned at me and I grinned back. Daisuke nodded and then started to sing again. 

_Daisuke  
And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded fake  
I will shove the world away_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

Fall


End file.
